Pourras-tu me pardonner
by Aurelia-21
Summary: Un pardon bien difficile pour Jack


AURELIA

Saison : Entre le dernier épisode de la saison 6 et le premier de la saison 7.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf ceux que j'ai créés, et qui restent ma propriété.

Résumé : Un pardon bien difficile à accorder, pour Jack.

Statut : complet (Suite de « cet espoir qui ne voulait pas mouir)

Classification : Accord parentale souhaitable

POURRAS-TU ME PARDONNER ?

1ère partie :

Jack,

La voix lui semblait venir du fond de sa conscience. Il dormait profondément et il avait l'impression que c'était la suite d'un rêve, un rêve un peu flou, dont il ne saisissait que quelques bribes. La voix était douce comme un murmure.

Jack

Il se réveilla tout à fait et alluma la lumière. Il lui parut sentir une présence, et pourtant il était seul. C'est alors qu'il entendit pour la troisième fois « Jack », et il la vit.

Elle semblait si réelle qu'il se demanda une seconde comment elle avait pu rentrer dans la base.

-C'est moi Jack, tu me reconnais ?

Il devait avoir un air particulièrement ahuri, car un rire cristallin se fit entendre et elle se rapprocha de lui, et il se rendit compte qu'elle était réellement là.

-Carolina ? C'est toi ? Ou je suis en train de rêver ?

-Non tu ne rêves pas Jack, c'est bien moi. Je suis vraiment là.

-Je suppose que tu t'es élevée sur un autre plan, comme Daniel ? Dit-il un peu ironiquement.

-En effet, d'ailleurs Daniel ne viendra plus.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle lui expliqua que suite à son implication trop directe dans la lutte contre Anubis, il avait été en quelque sorte mis sur la touche. Elle n'en savait pas plus, et ne pouvait rien lui dire d'autre.

Il se sentait frustré :

-Je vois que c'est toujours la même chose, on vient me voir, mais on ne peut rien dire. Ce que Daniel a pu m'agacer avec ça !

Elle le regardait en silence. Ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

-Et pour toi ça va ?

-Oui, je vais bien, mais je vois que toi tu n'as pas compris mon dernier message. Pourtant le jour de mon départ sur la rampe d'embarquement je t'ai vu te rapprocher de Sam.

Il rougit gêné :

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois venue pour me parler de ça. Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Comme tu veux. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois heureux.

-Je vais bien, Carolina. Au fait pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Elle répondit par une autre question :

-Ma visite n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ?

Il fit la grimace :

-Disons qu'elle m'inquiète. A chaque fois que Daniel est venu me voir c'est jamais pour dire bonjour en passant. Remarque ça m'aurait bien plu un petit coucou, juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Sa voix devenait plus dure. Il se sentait un peu agacé, les visites des êtres supérieurs ne lui apportaient en général que des ennuis, et là il avait peur qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

Ses relations personnelles avec Carolina avaient été parfois difficiles. Le docteur Carolina French était venue à la base pour une évaluation du SGC, ils avaient fait ensemble des missions, ils avaient connu des épreuves. Puis Carolina était rentrée à la base comme médecin et pendant quelques temps elle avait soigné SG1, elle avait été le médecin personnel d'O'Neill pendant quelques mois. Puis elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, amoureuse jusqu'à en mourir. Sa vie avait été difficile, sa relation avec O'Neill dans une impasse. Elle avait vécu en quelques mois toute une vie de tourments et de bonheur réunis. Quand elle avait dû partir elle l'avait fait sans regret. Elle avait connu le plus beau. Elle était partie sur une apothéose !

C'est la première fois qu'elle revenait sur un autre plan de conscience. Oma était son guide, comme elle avait été celui de Daniel. Elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrait, on lui avait donné la chance de venir lui rendre visite une fois. Ce serait peut être la seule.

-Je suis venue t'avertir d'un danger.

Il rit :

-Quel danger, et ne me dis pas que tu ne peux rien dire !

-Et pourtant c'est vrai, je ne peux rien dire. Seulement que c'est un grand danger qui te concerne.

-Moi tout seul ?

-Toi principalement et à travers toi, la Terre.

-Oh que je n'aime pas ça. Et comment je pourrais reconnaître ce danger ?

Elle hésita longtemps et le regarda avec une grande douceur et presque de la pitié :

-J'ai très peur pour toi Jack.

Il se sentait nerveux d'un coup :

-Il faut m'en dire plus Carolina !

-Non

-Carolina ne pars pas comme ça ! Mais déjà son image était floue et juste avant de disparaître, il entendit ses mots :

-Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle avait disparu, la vive lumière s'éteignit après son départ et la pièce retomba dans l'ombre.

Le lendemain durant le briefing, Jack se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé, et décida de garder pour lui la vision qu'il avait eue. Il redoutait un peu les regards interrogatifs et peut-être moqueurs de ses amis.

-Major dit Hammond que pouvez-vous nous dire de P3F655

Sam se lança dans de longues explications qu'O'Neill n'écouta pas. Il était encore plongé dans son rêve de la nuit, et regardant Sam, il se dit qu'elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Il se gronda intérieurement, puis réfléchit que Sam avait une fois constitué un danger pour le SGC quand elle avait été possédée par Jolinar. Il se promit de la surveiller.

-Départ dans une heure conclut le général.

Quelques mois plus tôt

Elle marchait parmi les corps des jaffas et des gardes. Du sang ruisselait sur le carrelage, tout était renversé, souillé. Les tapis détrempés, les meubles éventrés, les tentures criblées de balles. L'atmosphère était irrespirable du feu des coups échangés. Les gardes s'étaient bien défendus, mais ils avaient été les plus forts.

Ils avaient tout détruit. Ils n'étaient pourtant que trois, mais ils les avaient pris par surprise. Il restait peu de jaffas et les seuls gardes qui étaient là pour garder le palais de la reine étaient morts très vite. L'effet de surprise avait été total.

Elle s'était cachée, terrée dans un coin de la salle du trône, loin du centre des combats. Mais elle avait tout vu. Ils étaient entrés, leurs armes jetaient des flammes et faisaient un bruit d'enfer dont elle entendait encore le son résonner dans ses oreilles. La jeune femme était la plus acharnée. Il n'était pas avec sa reine, mais il les avait rejoints. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ce fut lui qui la tua après qu'elle l'eut menacé une dernière fois. Elle mourut dans ses bras. Elle s'était rapprochée et avait cru voir une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Il s'était relevé et avait rejoint ses amis. Après il était parti.

La nuit était tombée sur le palais, et seuls quelques flambeaux jetaient une lueur trouble dans la grande salle du trône.

Parmi les cadavres des soldats, elle la trouva, rose noire semée de pourpre.

-Oh ma reine ! Son cœur se serra, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle ne les sentait pas, toute à sa douleur.

Dans ses bras souples et forts elle prit délicatement le corps sans vie de sa déesse et la fit reposer dans le long sarcophage.

Léna avait toujours vécu dans le palais, elle y avait vu le jour née d'une esclave, elle-même née d'une esclave. A l'origine sa planète avait été dévastée par la déesse qui avait pris le naquada et tué ou déporté une partie de la population. C'était une planète froide, éclairée par un pâle petit soleil jaune. Ses habitants étaient grands à la peau claire avec de longs cheveux épais couleur de lin, et des yeux clairs très doux.

Elle habitait avec sa mère une petite pièce située non loin des quartiers de la déesse. Toute sa vie elle avait été bercée par le son des légendes que lui racontait sa mère. Récits entrecoupés de longs silences, de douleurs, de larmes. Si Léna était toute dévouée à la déesse, sa mère ne l'était pas. En tremblant elle avait bien des fois assisté à la punition que lui infligeait la reine, quand son esclave ne répondait pas à ses attentes. Léna, elle, plus souple savait éviter la douleur.

Léna attendait devant le sarcophage, en espérant pouvoir redonner vie à sa déesse. Elle prépara le palais pour son retour, fit enlever les corps, laver le sol, décorer la pièce. Avec amour elle mit des fleurs dans un vase, des roses pourpres, la fleur préférée de sa déesse.

Elle prépara elle-même le lit de sa reine, dépliant les draps de soie noire qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Dans ses rêves elle revoyait son esclave, cet homme si beau que la reine avait gardé près de lui, l'aimant et le torturant à loisirs. Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait tant voulu le secourir. Que de fois elle l'avait vu gisant immobile sur le sol, si pâle, si faible et à la fois si fort. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, elle le lui avait défendu. Il était le seul à lui tenir tête, elle en riait quelques fois mais se fâchait le plus souvent ne se privant pas de le punir pour ses insolences.

Léna aurait tant voulu qu'il soit heureux. Elle aurait tant aimé que sa reine soit heureuse avec lui. Mais cela semblait impossible, c'était un esclave, et elle le traitait comme tel.

Elle avait éprouvé de la douleur quand il l'avait tuée, mais sa douleur avait été encore plus grande encore, quand elle avait compris qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Elle restait près du sarcophage souhaitant que son visage fût le premier que verrait la reine en se réveillant.

La déesse ouvrit les yeux et sortit doucement de son long sommeil. Elle se sentait faible mais vivante. Elle se leva lentement et aperçut Léna qui l'attendait. La jeune fille lui sourit et la reine la regarda avec étonnement.

Avec lenteur elle sortit du sarcophage et vit la salle du trône telle qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs. Elle crut avoir rêvé le carnage, et la douleur ressentie au moment de sa mort et la douceur des bras dans lesquels elle avait poussé son dernier soupir.

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un » lui avait –elle dit.

Elle s'appuya au bras de Léna, et fit quelques pas dans la salle. Tout était en ordre.

-Où est –il ? Dit–elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Léna tomba à genoux et se prosterna devant elle :

-Il est parti ma reine.

Elle entra alors dans une fureur noire :

- Jaffas ! Appela t-elle en hurlant. Jaffas

Personne ne répondit. Elle vit que la situation était grave, elle fit relever Léna qui était toujours prostrée devant elle.

-Relève-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ici. Où est mon esclave ?

Léna lui fit le récit des dernières heures. Cette journée si bien commencée pour elle s'achevait dans la honte et le déshonneur. Elle voulut punir la jeune esclave, mais celle-ci courageusement lui fit comprendre qu'il ne restait plus au palais que les femmes, tous les jaffas avaient été tués.

Elle s'inclina devant elle :

-Commande ma reine, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver ton esclave.

Elle la regarda avec suspicion :

-Il est quoi pour toi cet esclave ?

-Mais rien du tout ma reine je ne l'ai vu que de loin et lui ne me connaît pas.

Léna se tenait tête et yeux baissés. La déesse lui prit rudement le menton entre les mains :

- Regarde-moi !

Timidement Léna leva les yeux et mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au regard fulminant de sa déesse.

-Es-tu prête à m'aider à le retrouver ?

-Oh oui ma reine dit-elle avec empressement.

-Tu me jures qu'il ne t'a jamais vue ?

-Oui, ma reine, je suis toujours dans les cuisines et les communs du palais. Je ne suis jamais venue dans une pièce où vous étiez tous les deux.

Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'elle les avait beaucoup espionnés. Le palais était plein de tentures et de recoins où l'on pouvait se dissimuler. Elle avait assisté à bien des choses, car la déesse ne se cachait pas. Ses scènes avec son esclave étaient publiques. Elle ne dissimulait rien, estimant qu'elle n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. S'il lui plaisait de le torturer en public, elle ne se gênait pas. Elle avait usé et abusé des drogues avec lui. Si elle avait envie de lui elle le prenait sans se soucier de qui pouvait se cacher derrière une tenture. D'ailleurs il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un put oser l'espionner. Mais elle disait vrai, le prisonnier ne l'avait jamais vue. Il était dans une bulle de souffrance, il ne parlait à personne, ne voyait personne d'autre qu'elle. Pour lui les esclaves étaient des ombres. Il lui arrivait de sortir, de se promener dans le palais, mais personne n'aurait jamais osé lui adresser la parole. Il était la propriété exclusive de la reine, et tout le monde le savait.

Son esclavage avait duré sept mois. Léna avait assisté au changement qui s'était passé en lui, il s'était résigné à son sort. Après une séance de tortures particulièrement violentes, il avait failli mourir, elle s'était alors rendu compte qu'elle tenait à lui beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait fallu. Elle s'était mise à le soigner, il était plus calme, moins rebelle, elle, plus douce. Ils avaient l'air de mieux s'entendre, et Léna sentait qu'il allait mieux. Il y avait moins de cris et de fureur dans le palais. Les choses étaient entrain de changer.

Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où ses amis terriens étaient venus le chercher.

La voix de la reine la tira de ses réflexions.

-Sers-moi mon repas, puis je me coucherais. Demain je te parlerai de ce que j'aurai décidé. Je te confierai une mission. Te sens–tu capable de mourir pour moi ?

-Oui ma reine dit la silhouette prostrée de Léna.

-Ce sera une mission difficile, tu devras réussir ou tu mourras.

-Oui ma reine, je réussirai dit Léna.

Léna ne put dormir cette nuit là. Petite ombre légère elle parcourut le palais. Elle avait toute liberté de sa souveraine pour se déplacer à sa guise. Elle ne dit rien à sa mère. Celle-ci toute à sa haine aurait fait tout fait échouer, par maladresse et empressement à vouloir nuire. Tandis qu'elle Léna, elle aimait sa déesse, même si elle savait qu'elle était parfois mauvaise, sa toute puissance ayant posé sur son front une main de fer. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de ne pas la suivre.

Pourtant là, la donne était différente, le petit cœur de Léna battait pour le bel esclave. Pauvre rêve, qui n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, mais qui ferait d'elle un instrument redoutable dans les mains de la reine. Car Léna était prête à tout pour la satisfaire. Même lui livrer pieds et poings liés celui qui avait enflammé son cœur.

De nos jours

Sur la planète O'Neill s'ennuyait ferme. C'était toujours la même histoire, un temple, de jolies pierres, des hiéroglyphes, même pas un jaffa à se mettre sous la dent. Cela faisait le bonheur de Jonas et celui de Sam qui ne perdait pas l'occasion de faire des relevés, atmosphériques, géologiques, botaniques…

-C'est bientôt fini Jonas ?

-Encore quelques minutes colonel, dit la voix étouffée de Jonas venant de derrière un mur de pierres.

-Carter appela O'Neill où êtes-vous ?

-Ici mon colonel, j'arrive, j'ai terminé.

-Des choses intéressantes ? Dit-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Carter le regarda un peu surprise :

-Un problème mon colonel ?

-Pas du tout, je vous demande si vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes.

-Il y a des traces de naquada dans le sol, mais je pense que ….

-Ça attendra le débriefing Carter, et il fit un geste sec de la main en montrant droit devant lui un petit nuage de poussière.

-Quelqu'un vient. Postons-nous derrière ce mur.

Avec étonnement ils virent une jeune fille, les vêtements salis de poussière, les pieds en sang. Elle avançait péniblement, et vint tomber sur le sol à quelques pas d'eux. Visiblement elle ne portait pas d'armes et était épuisée.

Sam s'approcha sans méfiance une gourde d'eau à la main.

-Méfiez-vous Carter ! Dit O'Neill.

-Mon colonel, elle est blessée ! Il faut la soigner.

Jonas et Sam la portèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du temple. Léna était venue à pied depuis le shapaï, une très longue distance pour elle qui n'était chaussée que de légères sandales. Mais les ordres avaient été clairs, inspirer la plus grande pitié. Elle avait elle-même déchiré ses vêtements et s'était roulée dans la poussière du chemin. La difficulté du trajet avait fait le reste, et c'est vraiment épuisée qu'elle s'était écroulée devant lui. Elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite, mais avait aussitôt détourné le regard. Elle ne devait pas dévier de sa mission.

Sam lui souleva la tête et la fit boire.

Elle lui parlait gentiment mais Léna ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle regardait dans le vague, gémissait par instant et semblait sur le point de rendre l'âme.

-Que fait-on mon colonel ?

-Le règlement est simple Carter, on ne ramène personne à la base.

- Mais colonel on ne peut pas la laisser ici, il n'y a personne pour s'occuper d'elle dit Jonas.

O'Neill ne lui répondit pas, mais s'adressa à Sam.

-Essayez de la faire parler Carter, mais vite, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

-Mon colonel, elle a besoin de soins. Il faut la ramener à la base, on n'a pas le choix.

Le regard d'O'Neill passa de celui de Sam à celui de Jonas. Il soupira :

-Bon d'accord. Teal'c vous pouvez la porter ? Rentrons.

Léna se fit légère dans les bras du jaffa, elle ne pesait pas bien lourd. Elle avait fermé les yeux d'épuisement.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Janet avait examiné la jeune fille, elle était dénutrie et déshydratée mais n'avait aucune blessure ni maladie contagieuse. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux.

Les membres de SG1 se portaient à merveille.

-Mon général j'ai rapporté des relevés intéressants sur la planète P3F655, dit Sam. Il y avait du naquada dans le sol. Des restes suffisants pour penser que des goa'ulds sont venus à une époque ou à une autre pour en extraire le minerai.

Jonas enchaîna immédiatement après Sam.

-Général, j'ai eu le temps de déchiffrer les symboles qu'il y avait dans le temple. C'est du Sanskrit.

Il regarda autour de lui pour juger de l'effet de sa phrase. Il n'y en eut aucun. L'œil de Jack était interrogateur :

-Et, Jonas ?

-Le sanskrit est la langue des dieux de l'hindouisme. Cela prouve que nos goa'ulds sont des dieux hindous. Et j'ai remarqué le symbole particulier d'un de ces dieux, ou plutôt d'une déesse.

Au mot déesse Jack avait tendu l'oreille, soudain très attentif

-Et il s'agit de qui Jonas ? O'Neill avait pris le ton un peu hautain qu'il avait quand il n'était pas à son aise.

Jonas un peu surpris du ton du colonel, répondit simplement :

-Kali

O'Neill ne broncha pas, il s'y attendait un peu depuis que Jonas avait parlé de sanskrit. Un grand silence un peu gêné se fit autour de la table. Sam plongea le nez dans ses papiers. Teal'c regarda O'Neill de son œil calme et serein. Hammond fit de même, seul Jonas gardait un air naturel mais fut un peu surpris du froncement de sourcils du colonel. Il pensa avec raison qu'il n'était pas au courant de tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés dans la base avant son arrivée.

-Mais Kali est morte, dit O'Neill d'un ton sec, qu'elle ait laissé des traces de son passage sur une planète n'a rien d'étonnant.

-Mais ce qui est le plus étonnant, mon général, c'est que nous ayons ramené quelqu'un dans la base qui vient justement comme par le plus grand des hasards, d'une planète de Kali, dit Sam.

-Excusez-moi dit Jonas, mais qui est Kali ?

Hammond se tourna vers O'Neill :

-Colonel ? Vous lui expliquez ?

La surprise se lit sur le visage de Jack

-Moi, expliquer qui est ce goa'uld ? C'est plutôt à Carter de faire ça !

Sam prit la parole un peu gênée :

-Kali est la représentation la plus terrifiante de l'hindouisme. La légende raconte qu'elle combattit le démon Raktabija, elle se servit de sa langue pour empêcher les gouttes de sang du démon de tomber au sol. Chaque goutte devenant un clone du démon. Ce sang l'empoisonna et elle devint folle. Elle entama une danse frénétique, excitée par la chair des cadavres sous ses pieds. Elle mit le monde en péril. Pour l'apaiser Shiva se coucha à ses pieds et arrêta la danse destructrice. Naturellement la représentation de Kali avec la langue rouge de sang et plusieurs bras n'est valable que dans la légende. Le goa'uld Kali qui se fait passer pour la déesse est une très belle femme. Nous avons eu affaire à elle dans le passé, dit-elle d'un ton neutre sans insister davantage.

Jack n'aimait pas du tout parler de Kali. Evoquer son nom ou son image lui était pénible. Il était revenu de captivité depuis plusieurs mois déjà, mais la blessure était toujours ouverte. Il en souffrait encore, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, et il n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout envie qu'on lui rappelle cette période, une des plus sombre de sa carrière de soldat.

Léna avait été installée dans une chambre seule avec un garde à sa porte. Le général ne voulait courir aucun risque.

Jonas s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille et lui sourit avec gentillesse.

-Bonjour, vous allez mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux, merci.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qui vous arrive ?

Elle hésitait et regardait du côté du colonel qui se rapprocha :

-Je vous connais dit-il durement

-Pas du tout je ne vous ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

-Je suis sûr que si répondit Jack d'une voix sèche.

-Non, pas du tout. Sa voix tremblait. Et des larmes pointaient à ses cils.

_Inspirer de la pitié avait-elle dit._

Jonas s'y laissa prendre.

-Colonel, vous lui faites peur !

Jack ne répondit pas et la regarda sans rien ajouter. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, il lui semblait la connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à situer où.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda t-il simplement

-Je m'appelle Léna.

Elle expliqua qu'elle avait été chassée de chez sa maîtresse parce qu'elle avait commis une faute, et elle avait été condamnée à vivre sur cette planète déserte. Elle était arrivée depuis huit jours, et commençait à souffrir de la soif et de la faim. Il n'y avait que peu de végétation près de la porte et elle avait du parcourir de grandes distances pour trouver des plantes comestibles.

Elle faisait son récit d'une petite voix entre coupées de sanglots brefs et violents.

Jonas était impressionné, le colonel beaucoup moins. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette jeune fille qui le gênait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

-Pourquoi vous avait–elle chassée ?

Le regard inquisiteur d'O'Neill la troublait. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être violent et il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde ses moyens, et fasse rater toute sa mission. Sa déesse ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Elle frissonna, et cela rajouta de la crédibilité à son personnage.

-Parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse, dit–elle d'une voix faible et elle l'avait expressément défendu.

Jonas sursauta :

-Défendu de tomber amoureuse, mais qui est cette maîtresse si cruelle ?

Avant même que Léna ne réponde le colonel avait déjà enchaîné :

-Sûrement un serpent venimeux Jonas ! Qui voulez que ce soit d'autre ?

Léna se contenta d'acquiescer heureuse de la diversion, elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention de nommer sa déesse. Pas tout de suite du moins. Il fallait que le plan se déroule comme il était convenu.

_Inspirer la pitié avait-elle dit ! _

Mission réussie avec Jonas, il était pleinement piégé. Avec le colonel ce serait une autre paire de manches, il était très dur et très méfiant. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et sur son visage elle ne put rien lire qu'une profonde méfiance. Elle se dit qu'avec lui il faudrait peut-être changer de tactique. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer, sa déesse ne le lui pardonnerait pas, ce serait pour elle la mort dans de terribles souffrances à la hauteur de son désappointement.

-Vous savez que la planète où nous vous avons trouvé est une ancienne planète de Kali ? Lui demanda Jonas.

Au nom de Kali, sa gorge s'assécha, c'était trop tôt, elle ne devait pas encore parler de sa déesse bien aimée. Elle mentit :

-Non, je ne savais pas. Dit –elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de raffermir. Mais l a présence de O'Neill ne l'aidait pas du tout, Jonas s'en aperçut :

-Excusez-moi colonel mais vous la terrorisez, je pense que j'arriverai mieux à parler avec elle, si on était seul.

O'Neill haussa les épaules :

-Comme vous voudrez Jonas, je vous laisse.

Léna maintenant pleurait à chaudes larmes d'un désespoir si grand que Jonas la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et se sentit bien dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle sentit qu'elle pourrait peut être s'en faire un allié. Pour le moment elle n'était sûre de rien. Mais la première phase du plan était en passe de réussir.

_Inspirer la pitié avait–elle dit._

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle voie les autres personnes de la base. Elle tenta une première approche :

-Quand est ce que je pourrais visiter votre monde ? Dit–elle

-Pas tout de suite dit Jonas, il faut que vous vous reposiez encore un peu.

Elle insista :

-Mais je me sens bien, je peux me lever !

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider dit Jonas.

Elle se fit cajoleuse :

-Mais je suis sûre que si vous le demandiez, on ne pourrait pas vous le refuser, dites oui Jonas.

Son sourire était irrésistible, et Jonas malgré lui se mit à rire.

-Petite enjôleuse, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

Elle avait un joli sourire qui découvrait des dents très blanches, une belle bouche aux lèvres pleines, et un regard malicieux, que Jonas trouvait irrésistible.

_Les séduire avait-elle dit._

Jonas se noyait dans un beau regard clair, et malgré lui il s'approcha, alors elle lui passa les deux mains autour du cou et attira le jeune homme à elle. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes c'était déjà trop tard.

O'Neill s'arrêta devant le labo de Sam, la porte était ouverte, il entra comme à son habitude. Sam était penchée sur une expérience et si concentrée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas s'approcher. Elle sursauta :

-Mon colonel, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Vous étiez très concentrée Carter, vous faites quoi ?

Elle rit

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir mon colonel ?

-Euh… Pas vraiment. Je voulais savoir ce que vous pensez de notre invitée.

Sam se pencha sur son expérience et entreprit de rebrancher un fil qui s'était défait.

-Rien mon colonel, du moins pas grand chose. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Et vous mon colonel, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sam qui ne se troubla pas. Si elle s'aperçut de l'insistance avec laquelle il la regardait elle ne le montra pas.

-J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vue. Comme je sais qu'elle vient d'une planète de Kali, c'est peut être au palais de Kali que je l'ai vue, mais je n'en suis pas sûr du tout.

-Pendant votre captivité ? C'est la première fois qu'elle parlait de cela avec le colonel, mais c'était venu naturellement et elle n'en éprouva aucune gêne.

-C'est possible dit-il simplement, il avait lâché son regard et semblait absorbé par un livre sur la table, qu'il prit machinalement et feuilleta pour se donner une contenance.

-Je ne voyais pas beaucoup de monde. Mais il y avait des esclaves dans le palais. Que des femmes. Elle était peut être parmi elles je n'en serais pas étonné. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, détachée, comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Elle ment peut être, répondit Sam

-C'est possible, en effet.

Un lourd silence s'établit rompu uniquement par le bip des ordinateurs.

-Vous l'avez interrogée, mon colonel ?

Il sourit :

-Il parait que je la terrorise, enfin d'après Jonas. Je crois qu'il est resté avec elle pour en savoir plus.

-Nous avons un briefing dans quelques minutes, nous allons faire le point avec lui dit Sam. Mon colonel si vous voulez bien m'excusez mais je voudrais finir cette petite expérience que j'ai commencée avant la réunion.

-Bien major je vous laisse.

Sam le regarda partir, il était pensif et n'avait pas blagué une seule fois, ce qui était étrange, et pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Sans doute cette histoire de Kali pensa t-elle, cela devait être très pénible pour lui.

Jonas arriva en retard au briefing juste après le colonel.

-Excusez-moi général Hammond, mais j'étais resté avec Léna. Nous avons beaucoup parlé.

-Bien Jonas expliquez-nous qui elle est ?

-Elle me parait tout à fait inoffensive, c'est une victime de Kali. Elle a été condamnée à mort sur cette planète.

O'Neill le regarda avec étonnement,

-Je croyais qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kali ? Mais s'il s'agit de Kali, ce n'est pas son genre de déporter les gens. Je l'ai vu tuer des esclaves qui lui avaient déplu. Elle punit elle-même et en éprouve une grande satisfaction. Elle fait régner la terreur dans son palais.

C'était bien la première fois qu'O'Neill parlait de Kali pendant un briefing. Il n'était pas comme à l'accoutumée et Hammond s'en aperçut.

-Qu'y a-t-il colonel ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-En fait il m'est arrivé un truc bizarre. Mais je préfèrerais vous en parler seul à seul mon général.

-D'accord, allons dans mon bureau.

Jack s'assit et il commença d'une manière un peu hésitante.

-Mon général, vous vous souvenez que Daniel est apparu à Teal'c et à moi ?

-Absolument Jack, il est revenu vous voir ?

-En fait non, mais j'ai eu une autre visite. Cette nuit pendant que je dormais

-Vous avez fait un rêve ?

-Non, en fait je croyais que je rêvais mais je l'ai vue, elle m'a parlé.

-Qui ? dit Hammond

-Carolina French, mon général. Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais elle est venue m'avertir d'un danger me concernant.

Hammond regarda son subordonné avec insistance :

-Quelle sorte de danger ?

-Un danger me concernant, moi d'abord, la terre ensuite. Elle m'a dit que le danger viendrait d'une femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

-Un goa'uld ?

-J'ai tout de suite pensé au major Carter. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Carter serait un danger pour nous. Et puis cette Léna est arrivée, elle est blonde, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait les yeux bleus. Je me méfie de cette femme mon général. Appelez cela une intuition, je ne sais pas. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

-Nous allons rester sur nos gardes conclut Hammond. Je vais tenir compte de vos réserves concernant Léna. Je vais la faire placer dans une cellule immédiatement.

Jonas était retournée la voir malgré les ordres du général Hammond. Il savait qu'on allait la mettre en détention, et voulait le lui dire.

Elle l'accueillit en souriant :

-Jonas vous êtes revenu, je suis contente, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Jonas était un peu crispé :

-Malheureusement j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous Léna, le général Hammond veut vous mettre en cellule avec interdiction de recevoir des visites.

Léna le regarda suffoquée

-En prison !

Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage, seule une détresse immense se lisait sur ses traits.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, un chagrin silencieux qui fit mal à Jonas. Elle semblait se résigner mais dans la douleur.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras

-Jonas, je n'ai rien fait que subir le courroux de ma reine. Elle m'a punie, c'est mon seul crime. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ramenez-moi sur la planète où vous m'avez trouvée, laissez-moi y mourir, mais ne m'enfermez pas dans une prison. J'étouffe dans votre base, il n'y a pas d'air, que des murs gris et tristes.

Jonas était ému et trouvait très injuste cette situation. Il essaya de lui faire prendre patience.

-Ne résistez pas quand on viendra vous chercher, faites preuve de bonne volonté pour montrer votre bonne foi. Ils se rendront bien compte que vous n'êtes qu'une victime. Je vais parler pour vous au général Hammond et au colonel O'Neill.

-Je suis sûre que ça vient de lui, il a l'air de me détester dit Léna d'une voix plaintive.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Il ne vous connaît pas dit Jonas surpris.

-Il a été si dur avec moi tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme ne demandait qu'à la consoler, il ne s'en priva pas.

Léna réfléchissait, cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'elle était partie en mission pour essayer de piéger les Tauris. Sa reine n'était pas pressée, le temps jouait en sa faveur. Il fallait d'abord que SG1 trouve Léna. C'est cela qui avait été le plus long. Quand elle était venue à la base l'année précédente, Kali avait truffé le système informatique de mouchards et elle avait pu relever toutes les planètes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visitées. P3F655 en faisait partie. Le plan de Kali était simple, Léna irait habiter sur cette planète, surveillerait le shapaï et tendrait son piège quand ils viendraient. Ce qui était étonnant dans ce plan c'est que tout paraîtrait naturel. La jeune fille avait répété son rôle, cela ne lui serait pas difficile d'inspirer la pitié. Elle pourrait pénétrer dans la base et préparer la venue de la reine.

La soirée était bien avancée. Sam avait eu l'idée d'inviter chez elle ses amis afin d'oublier un peu les soucis du quotidien. Il avait été décidé que l'on ne parlerait pas boulot. Celui qui oserait le faire serait mis aussitôt à l'amende.

Etaient réunis dans le salon, Jonas, Janet, Jessica Paris, Adeline Tournon, Sam, le colonel et Teal'c. Le général Hammond avait promis de passer en fin de soirée car il devait assister à un spectacle de théâtre où ses petites filles jouaient un rôle important.

Le dîner qu'avaient préparé Sam et Jessica venue l'aider avait été très réussi. Les vins étaient succulents et à la fin du repas tout le monde était fort gai. Jonas était en train de raconter une mésaventure qui lui était arrivé quand il était encore sur Kelonia quand on entendit nettement un coup de sonnette.

-C'est peut être le général Hammond dit Jonas.

-Continuez votre histoire Jonas elle est trop drôle j'en pleure dit Janet en s'essuyant les yeux.

Sam alla ouvrir, une jeune femme un peu intimidée se tenait devant elle, elle était vêtue simplement d'une robe bleue qui lui allait bien au teint. La température étant clémente elle avait les bras découverts. Au cou elle portait une chaîne en or avec une médaille. Elle ne disait rien se contentant de regarder Sam.

-Vous désirez madame, lui dit Sam avec un grand sourire.

-Je voulais vous voir, vous êtes Samantha Carter ?

-Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Miranda et je viens de très loin.

Elle ajouta en entendant les rires qui venaient de l'intérieur de la maison,

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, vous avez du monde.

-Oh c'est rien dit Sam ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi. Et si vous m'expliquiez qui vous êtes ?

Miranda sourit :

-Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout, entrez vous allez prendre un verre avec nous.

Ils avaient mis de la musique et Jonas se laissait entraîner passant d'une femme à l'autre.

-Vous ne dansez pas colonel ? Dit Janet en le prenant par la main.

-Surtout pas dit –il sans rire, à moins que vous vouliez que je vous écrabouille les pieds !

-Sans façon colonel répondit Janet en tourbillonnant au milieu du salon.

-Une nouvelle amie major ? Dit Jonas en voyant la jeune fille.

-Je vais essayer de trouver un coin tranquille, elle veut me parler, mais ça ne va pas être facile ajouta –telle en riant. La musique était forte et couvrait les voix.

La musique s'arrêta d'un coup, un oh désappointé jaillit de la piste de danse improvisée.

-Eloignez-vous d'elle major ! Cria le colonel. Il faisait face à Miranda, le visage impénétrable. Tout le monde faisait silence Sam réagit la première :

-Que se passe t-il mon colonel ?

Il passa du visage de Sam à celui de Miranda et jeta ces mots d'une voix sourde :

-C'est Kali !

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe.

-Kali ! Mon colonel ? Elle ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

-Et pourtant, c'est elle comme elle ne se montre jamais, au naturel, sans maquillage, sans artifices. Vous pouvez me croire, je l'ai vue souvent ainsi.

Il était devant elle et la dominait de sa haute taille.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire ici ?

Elle le regardait sans comprendre, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Je suis désolée.

O'Neill la regardait impassible, les bras croisés,

-Réponds-moi !

-Vous êtes sûr mon colonel ! Dit ne ressemble pas du tout à une goa'uld !

-Je ne pourrais jamais oublier son visage dit –il durement, même si je le voulais, c'est impossible.

Sam s'approcha Miranda :

-Faites attention Carter, elle a plus d'un piège dans son sac.

-Elle a plutôt l'air terrorisé répondit Sam.

Et elle la conduisit à un fauteuil où elle la fit asseoir.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez maintenant.

-Je m'appelle Miranda et le colonel O'Neill a raison d'une certaine manière car j'étais l'hôte de Kali.

-Etait ? Dit 0'Neill sur ses gardes.

-Kali est morte, mais j'ai survécu.

. -C'est pas impossible ça Carter ? demanda le colonel d'une voix dure.

-C'est ce qu'on a toujours cru, mais on ne connaît pas tout des goa'ulds. Regardez Kendra, elle avait réussi à se séparer de son symbiote, c'était une exception, à l'époque on le pensait, et il y a eu aussi Skaara, il y en peut-être d'autre, même si c'est très rare.

-Et si vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début, dit-il.

Miranda commença un long récit, elle le fit pour O'Neill, elle ne voyait que lui.

- J'étais une jeune esclave de la déesse il y de cela quelques dizaines d'années. Quand un jour son hôte fut tué. Nous étions partis assez loin du palais et trop loin d'un sarcophage. J'étais la servante la plus proche d'elle, le symbiote m'a pris sans me demander mon avis. Partie du palais comme esclave je revenais en souveraine. Etrangement Kali ne m'avait pas détruite. Elle est extrêmement cruelle, et préférait me laisser un peu de ma conscience pour que je profite pleinement de toutes ses cruautés. Ma vie devint un enfer. Le sarcophage me transformait, de jour en jour je devenais plus dure, plus méchante, plus exigeante. Mais au fond de moi-même, il restait toujours un peu de Miranda. C'est alors que Kali fit ta connaissance, dit –elle à O'Neill. Elle s'était éprise de toi et revint te chercher dans ta base.

O' Neill ne croyait pas trop à cette histoire. Il avait devant lui Kali. C'est vrai qu'elle était très différente, ses yeux ne brillaient pas, sa voix était normale, elle avait un air tellement humain, que l'on pouvait s'y laisser prendre. La Kali qu'il avait connue avait toujours sa voix rauque et ne quittait jamais ses manières cruelles. Mais les goa'ulds étaient capables de tout, il en savait quelque chose.

Elle continua son récit.

-Quand elle t'a ramené avec elle, j'ai souvent pleuré dans le fond de mon cœur de la manière dont elle te traitait. Elle s'est servie de mon corps pour te torturer, malgré moi j'accomplissais les gestes, ma main ne pouvait résister à sa force, et c'est impuissante que j'assistais à tous tes supplices, toutes tes douleurs, tous tes cris. Elle hurlait sur toi par ma bouche. Oh je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, J'ai été un instrument entre ses mains, mais je suis le reflet, l'extérieur, la façade de ce qu'elle a été.

O'Neill n'avait pas bronché pendant tout ce récit. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux, plongeant jusqu'au fond de son regard pour y discerner une quelconque duplicité, soit elle était très forte, soit elle était sincère, mais il ne trouva rien.

Quand elle posa sa main sur son bras, malgré lui il recula.

-Ne crains rien, elle est morte, elle ne peut plus te faire de mal.

-Elle est morte comment ? Demanda Jonas.

-Elle a voulu fuir, se cacher. Elle a quitté mon corps pour changer d'hôte et ainsi disparaître, mais elle n'a pas pu le faire. Quand elle m'a quittée je l'ai tuée, tout simplement comme on écrase un serpent. Elle avait tout prévu, sauf ça.

Miranda son récit achevé le regarda :

-Que vas-tu faire de moi ? Demanda t-elle, je ne sais pas où aller.

-Tu es venue seule ? Comment ?

-J'ai un petit vaisseau. Et il me reste tous les souvenirs de Kali. Elle connaissait votre maison Sam, elle savait beaucoup de choses de vous. Elle savait aussi où tu habites colonel. Par contre elle ne vous connaissait pas dit-elle à Jonas, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à la question que je t'ai posée tout à l'heure. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Parce qu'ils veulent me tuer. Parce qu'ils veulent tuer Kali. Personne ne croit qu'elle est morte.

-Et pourquoi nous on te croirait ? Poursuivit O'Neill implacable. C'est une histoire à dormir debout.

-Si j'étais toujours Kali, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais frappé pour te punir de ton insolence. Elle avait dit cela très calmement. Sam et Janet commençaient à la croire.

Janet eut une idée :

-il y a un moyen de savoir si elle dit vrai Colonel.

-Ah oui et lequel ?

-Faisons lui passer une IRM du cerveau. On verra bien si elle a un symbiote ou pas.

-Entendu dit O'Neill. Mais je préférerais que ça ne se passe pas à la base. Je n'ai pas du tout envie qu'elle y rentre.

- Aucun problème, dit Janet, nous irons à l'hôpital militaire dès demain matin. En attendant où va-t-elle dormir ?

-Elle peut rester ici dit Sam.

O'Neill n'était pas du tout d'accord.

-Non, major, je vais l'emmener avec moi.

-Dans votre maison ? C'est moins dangereux que chez moi ?

- Non major, mais je suis sur mes gardes, pas vous dit –il en la regardant sévèrement. Teal'c vous m'accompagnerez. Ça vous rassure major ?

-Oui mon colonel.

O'Neill la fit monter dans sa voiture et accompagné de Teal'c ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Jack située à quelques minutes de celle du major Carter.

Miranda était assise à côté de lui, elle regardait ses mains puissantes posées sur le volant. Il faisait nuit et seules les quelques lumières de la ville éclairaient les rues désertes. Quelques minutes plus tard il la conduisit dans une chambre d'amis et se retira dans sa 'c avait préféré squatter le salon, d'où il pouvait voir tout ce qui entrait et sortait de la maison.

La chambre était simple mais elle avait l'air confortable. Rien à voir avec le luxe habituel de Kali. Elle s'en contenterait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, mais dans cette maison calme de Colorado Springs, elle se sentait mieux. Elle s'endormit le cœur plus léger.

Elle sortit de la chambre comme le jour se levait, elle avait gardé sa robe de la veille car elle n'avait pas de quoi se changer. Elle apparut timidement au seuil de la cuisine. O'Neill était entrain de préparer du café et un fumet délicieux se répandait dans toute la pièce. Teal'c était déjà là. Il n'avait pas dormi, juste fait un peu de kel'no'rim, pour se détendre, mais il avait eu un peu de mal car il était préoccupé. Jack ne l'avait pas entendue venir, il sursauta comme elle lui adressait la parole.

-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-Oh, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer.

Elle avait froid et se tenait les bras croisés pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il s'en aperçut et lui tendit un pull.

-C'est un peu grand pour toi.

-C'est pas grave, tu es si gentil.

-Tu veux du café ?

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Juste une boisson chaude, dont nous terriens sommes assez friands. Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, tu sais.

-Excuse-moi colonel, mais je comprends très bien ce que la situation peut avoir de gênante pour toi.

-Gênante ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais dit-il.

Elle tenait son bol avec ses deux mains comme une petite fille, elle but lentement, et le liquide la réchauffa. Elle le regardait, il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand Teal'c l'en sortit

-O'Neill nous avons bientôt rendez-vous à l'hôpital !

-Oui, on y va.

-Je voulais te demander pardon, colonel, j'ai dit hier soir que j'avais sa mémoire, je me souviens de tout. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, mais je tenais à te le dire. Elle le regardait de manière très franche, elle avait un doux regard brun auquel il n'était pas habitué.

-Tu as toute sa mémoire ? Tu sais tout ce qu'elle a fait ?

-Oui,

-Alors te fatigue pas, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner.

-Mais ce n'était pas moi !

-Si c'était toi, et il lui prit la main gauche.

-Tu vois cette main, c'est celle-là qui tenait l'arme de poing. Je la reconnais très bien, il n'y a aucune différence.

-Si, il y en a une, elle occupait mon corps, elle avait pris mon esprit ne laissant subsister qu'un semblant de conscience juste pour me rappeler qui elle était, et qui j'étais. Je sais que c'est cette main qui a fait tant de choses cruelles, mais c'est elle qui la tenait, pas moi Miranda.

-Navré pour toi, mais moi ces histoires de serpents, je m'y intéresse que pour une seule raison : les tuer ! Dit-il d'un ton bref et sans appel.

Miranda redressa les épaules, elle le regarda fièrement.

-Tu peux penser ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien aux faits. Et si maintenant vous m'emmeniez dans cet hôpital, pour que je vous prouve que je suis plus un Goa'uld !

A l'hôpital, Janet la prit en main et lui expliqua les différents examens qu'elle allait lui faire.

-Ce ne sera pas du tout douloureux, rassurez-vous.

-Colonel ? Vous nous attendez là ou vous rentrez à la base ? Dit Janet. Cela peut durer un moment.

-Je vais rentrer à la base, vous me tenez au courant.

-Rassurez-vous colonel, vous serez le premier averti.

Le général Hammond avait écouté très attentivement le récit de la fin de la soirée chez Sam, sans intervenir une seule fois. Son regard un peu sceptique passait de l'un à l'autre. O'Neill ne disait rien, il était plongé dans la contemplation des papiers qu'il avait devant lui.

-Vous dites major, que c'est Kali, mais que ce n'est plus elle ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- En fait, tant que nous n'aurons pas les résultats des examens on n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent, dit Sam.

-Vous avez bien raison d'être prudente major, dit O'Neill, amer, on ne l'est jamais trop avec ces têtes de serpents !

-Rompez dit Hammond, j'attendrai l'appel du docteur Frazier pour prendre ma décision. Colonel, vous devriez passer par l'infirmerie, je trouve que vous êtes bien nerveux.

-Il y a de quoi mon général !

-Faites ce que je vous dis. Je vais prévenir le docteur Paris de votre arrivée, comme ça vous ne pourrez pas vous défiler !

-A vos ordres

Jessica sourit en le voyant arriver très lentement. Elle lui trouva mauvaise mise.

-La gueule de bois Jack ?

-J'ai beaucoup trop bu c'est vrai, mais c'est pas ça, dit-il seulement.

-Je vois dit Jessica, le général Hammond a peur que vous fassiez trop de tension.

En effet la tension de O'Neill était beaucoup trop élevée.

-Il va falloir vous mettre au régime, plus de café ni de bières. C'est beaucoup trop excitant, dit-elle sévèrement.

-Ah non pas ça, pitié ! Vous les toubibs, vous ne supprimez que ce qui est bon. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas privé de Goa'ulds ? Ce serait génial ! Je vous jure docteur que je n'aurais plus de tension !

Sa remarque avait détendu l'atmosphère et ils rirent un peu ce qui leur fit à tous les deux beaucoup de bien.

Jessica était inquiète, l'atmosphère de la base était différente depuis l'arrivée de Léna, et si maintenant ils ramenaient Miranda ! Elle trouvait que Jonas passait beaucoup de temps avec la prisonnière. Et puis il y avait une recrudescence de petits troubles que l'on retrouve dans les périodes de tension, maux de ventre, migraines…

Janet avait ramené Miranda à la base. O'Neill n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

-J'avais dit qu'elle ne devait entrer sous aucun prétexte. Vous êtes folle ou quoi ?

-Calmez-vous colonel, j'apporte la preuve que Miranda n'est plus un goa'uld.

Elle leur fit voir les radios et les clichés de l'IRM. On ne voyait plus rien.

-Par contre là dit Janet, on voit un vide, à l'emplacement du symbiote. Cela ne doit pas faire longtemps que le goa'uld a quitté Miranda.

-La mort de Kali remonte à quand ? Lui demanda le général Hammond.

-Elle m'a dit une semaine, ce qui correspond. Dans quelque temps il n'y aura plus de vide, les tissus de Miranda auront pris la place.

Et se tournant vers O'Neill le général conclut :

-Je ne veux plus qu'on la traite comme une ennemie ! Elle peut circuler dans la base dans les endroits autorisés par la sécurité. Cette jeune femme est une victime et elle a droit à toute notre considération.

-Mais… voulut dire O'Neill.

-Colonel, reprit sévèrement le général, c'est un ordre !

-Bien mon général, sa bouche acquiesçait ce que son regard refusait. Il n'était pas du tout d'accord, mais apparemment il était le seul. Il voyait Sam, Jonas même Teal'c, sourire à la jeune femme. Il en éprouva du dépit, de la colère, un manque de respect pour lui-même et de ce qu'il avait souffert entre les mains de cette femme. Il s'enferma dans ses quartiers et n'en bougea plus de la journée. Le soir, il n'alla même pas au mess, il n'avait qu'une envie dormir pour oublier tout ça.

Le général avait fait libérer Léna. Il avait fait se rencontrer les deux femmes.

Léna s'était jetée aux pieds de celle qu'elle croyait être encore sa déesse.

Celui-ci la releva et essuya ses joues inondées de larmes.

-Ne pleure plus Léna, je suis Miranda, Kali est morte. Définitivement morte.

Les deux jeunes femmes partageaient un appartement à la base, celui réservé aux invités de marque. Il comprenait une grande chambre avec attenant un cabinet de toilette et un petit salon. L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Miranda regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance.

-Assieds-toi près de moi dit-elle à Léna nous devons parler.

Le lendemain le général Hammond réunit un briefing d'urgence. Il fallait statuer sur le sort des jeunes femmes. Plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à lui. Il n'était pas question qu'elles restent sur la terre, mais il avait contacté deux ou trois planètes qui étaient prêtes à les accueillir. Il les avait choisies en fonction de leur niveau technologique. Il ne voulait pas renouveler l'affront qu'il avait eu avec les Tollans.

Hammond regardait sa montre toutes les deux minutes.

-Le colonel est encore en retard. Personne ne l'a vu ce matin ? Dit-il à la cantonade.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus hier soir, dit Sam.

-Il n'est pas venu vous voir dans votre labo ? Demanda Jonas, c'est étonnant !

-Non, mais j'étais sur une expérience importante que je voulais finir absolument, et j'avais fermé ma porte.

-Je vais aller voir dans ses quartiers dit Teal'c.

Quelques minutes plus tard Teal'c revint en courant,

-Le colonel n'est pas dans ses quartiers, personne de l'a vu depuis hier matin.

-Oui, dit Hammond je lui avais fait une remarque et il était parti pas très content. Personne ne l'a vu depuis ?

Hammond déclencha l'alarme et par l'interphone ordonna le bouclage de toute la base. Il fallait retrouver le colonel.

-Mon général, dit le lieutenant Rogers, les deux femmes aussi ont disparu.

-Major ? Dit Hammond en se tournant vers Sam, La porte des étoiles a t-elle été actionnée sans qu'on le remarque au cours de la nuit.

Sam le regarda effarée,

-C'est impossible mon général, les alarmes nous auraient réveillés.

-Pas si on les avait neutralisées dit Jonas.

Hammond lui jeta un bref coup d'œil

-C'est possible Major ?

-Tout est possible. Je vais vérifier immédiatement les ordinateurs.

La base fut mise fut le pied de guerre. Tout le personnel présent interrogé. Les ordinateurs étaient en panne, plus personne ne pouvait entrer ni sortir de la base, la porte des étoiles était condamnée. Impossible de savoir si quelqu'un s'en était servi au cours de la nuit. Il était cependant probable que oui. Le colonel était parti avec les deux jeunes femmes, pour une destination inconnue.

Les restes de nourriture et de boisson consommés au mess la veille au soir contenaient une importante quantité de somnifères. On comprenait mieux pourquoi personne n'avait rien entendu.

Il avait froid. Il n'était revêtu que d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantalon. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'habiller. Il était pieds nus. Elle l'avait obligée à boire une mixture qui lui avait embrumé la tête. Elles l'avaient porté dans la base jusqu'à la porte des étoiles. Puis Miranda avait brouillé l'ordinateur et elles avaient pu partir sans être le moins du monde inquiétées. Ils ne s'apercevraient de son départ que longtemps après. Et même s'ils retrouvaient leur trace, il y aurait belle lurette qu'ils seraient partis vers d'autres lieux. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien différentes de ce qu'elles étaient à la base. Léna avait naturellement repris son service. Elle se fichait de savoir qui elle avait devant elle. On la commandait, elle obéissait.

Elle regardait le prisonnier qui reprenait lentement conscience. Il se leva, eut un étourdissement, et resta assis.

Léna le regardait tranquillement :

-Ne bouge pas trop vite, tu as bu une drogue puissante.

-Je sais maintenant où je t'ai vue dit –il, tu es une de ses esclaves. Je t'ai vu au palais de Kali.

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre.

- Où sommes-nous ? Dit-il.

Il la voyait dans la pleine lumière du soleil levant. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs prenaient des reflets dorés, et ses yeux bleus brillaient doucement dans son visage serein.

_Une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus_ pensa t-il. C'était une réminiscence de quelque chose mais il ne savait plus trop quoi. Puis il repensa à Carolina. Il eut un geste de colère

_Pourquoi les êtres supérieurs ne sont-ils pas plus clairs dans leurs explications ?_

Léna était heureuse, elle avait pleinement réussi sa mission. Ramener l'esclave à sa reine. Même si celle-ci était devenue différente, elle restait sa reine.

Elle prit la main d'O'Neill

-Viens avec moi, je vais te conduire à elle.

Le climat de la planète était froid, il y avait un vent très fort qui soufflait. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en altitude. Le paysage était montagneux, il n'y avait pas de maisons mais quelques chalets construits au bord d'un torrent.

Ils prirent un chemin un peu abrupt et montèrent d'une centaine de mètres environ.

Dans une clairière un palais était construit. Il était en pierres du pays, une roche jaune sur laquelle le soleil mettait des reflets blonds. Des tourelles d'angles faisaient plus penser à un château fort qu'à un palais. Des hommes en armes défendaient l'entrée, mais ils laissèrent passer Léna, en s'inclinant profondément devant elle.

O'Neill était dans l'expectative, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur de ce palais, il restait très méfiant. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucune marge de manœuvre, il était désarmé, nus pieds, ce qui sur les chemins de montagne était fort désagréable.

Autant l'extérieur du bâtiment était sobre, autant l'intérieur était luxueux. La lumière entrait à flots par les larges fenêtres, des tentures de soie et des tapisseries ornaient les murs. Sur une table un vase de roses pourpres. Il frissonna quand il vit les roses, les préférées de Kali. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser qu'il s'était encore fait rouler quand Miranda parut devant lui.

Elle était identique à la jeune fille de la base. Elle souriait et vint vers lui.

Il attaqua de front :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

Elle sourit avec indulgence :

-Tu l'apprendras bien assez tôt. En attendant viens t'asseoir et mange, lui dit–elle en lui montrant une table où un repas pour trois était préparé.

Elle vit qu'il avait les pieds en sang.

-On va te soigner, Léna tu peux t'en occuper ?

-Bien ma reine fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Pourquoi t'appelle t-elle ma reine ?

-Parce que pour elle je suis toujours Kali, et elle m'obéit. Je l'ai prise à mon service.

Une jeune esclave faisait le service et s'inclinait respectueusement devant Miranda.

-Attends, tu ne leur as pas dit que Kali était morte ?

-Si bien sûr, mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Ce sont des esclaves, elles ont l'habitude d'obéir, et puis elles me reconnaissent. Donc pour elle il n'y a aucun changement.

Pendant ce temps Léna était revenue avec des compresses et elle entreprit de lui soigner les écorchures de ses pieds. Elle lui mit un baume qui le soulagea immédiatement.

O'Neill s'aperçut qu'il avait faim et il fit honneur au repas. Mais il se méfia des boissons et ne but que de l'eau.

Il revint à la charge :

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Pour le moment rien du tout, tu attends. Mais tu seras bien traité. Tu peux sortir du palais et aller où tu veux. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire dit-elle simplement.

-Miranda ! Et si je cherche à m'échapper que se passera –t il ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Et sans attendre de réponse :

-Gardes dit-elle d'une voix à peine plus forte. Une dizaine de jaffas commencèrent à cerner le colonel, lui coupant toute retraite.

Il leva les bras en signe de bonne volonté

-Bon, ça va, j'ai compris ! Je suis prisonnier !

-Naturellement tu es prisonnier.

-Finalement tes méthodes ne diffèrent pas beaucoup des siennes.

Elle rit

-Oh si, je suis beaucoup plus douce.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Si tu n'es plus un goa'uld pourquoi agis-tu comme eux ?

-Tu trouves que j'agis comme eux ? Kali t'aurait torturé dès ton arrivée, et tu serais déjà dans son lit.

Il eut une petite mimique d'assentiment mais n'ajouta rien.

Cette nuit là il dormit dans la grande salle du palais. On ne lui avait pas dit où aller. Il était fatigué et s'était allongé là par terre, sur le sol dur. Le sommeil était venu rapidement malgré son inquiétude.

Au cours de la nuit il crut sentir un souffle sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux, elle était là sa bonne fée penchée sur lui. Il eut un geste d'impatience.

-Carolina, tu arrives après la bataille.

-Tu n'as pas suivi mes conseils, je t'avais dit de te méfier de la jeune femme blonde !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit son nom ? J'ai pensé que c' était Sam. Je n'ai compris qu'ici que c'était Léna.

Carolina hocha tristement la tête :

-Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne savais pas son nom. Mais si tu avais réfléchi un peu tu aurais compris que ce n'était pas Sam. J'aurais prononcé son nom. Mais tu réfléchis toujours après mon pauvre Jack !

-Ah non je ne suis pas ton pauvre Jack ! Et puis si tu avais été plus claire aussi. C'est agaçant ces visites qui ne servent à rien qu'à vous embrouiller l'esprit. Parce que si tu es là pour me gronder, c'est pas la peine tu peux repartir.

Il était furieux des reproches qu'elle lui faisait. Il estimait qu'il n'avait pas commis d'erreurs.

Carolina ne répondit pas. Elle était toujours là et le regardait de son profond regard gris.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire ? Ce que je fais là par exemple ?

Elle hocha la tête tristement :

-Malheureusement, non. Tu penses bien que je te le dirais autrement. Je vais te quitter Jack, je n'aurais déjà pas dû revenir une seconde fois. Mais je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Ils me l'ont autorisé, mais cela ne se renouvellera pas.

-Et si d'un coup ça devient une catastrophe pour moi tu reviendras me donner un coup de main.

-Jack, je viens de te dire que non ! Je suis désolée.

-Pas tant que moi, Carolina.

Elle se pencha et il sentit un souffle léger sur ses lèvres, comme un baiser très doux qu'elle lui aurait donné.

La base était en état d'alerte permanente. Plusieurs équipes étaient coincées sur des planètes lointaines et Hammond était très inquiet. Les ordinateurs n'étaient pas réparables dans l'immédiat. Tous les techniciens parmi les plus expérimentés étaient penchés des journées entières sur les entrailles des machines. Sam ne dormait plus. Elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Hammond lui avait ordonné d'aller dans ses quartiers prendre quelques heures de sommeil. Son inquiétude pour O'Neill grandissait d'heure en heure. Elle l'imaginait mourant dans les pires supplices. C'était beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Devant les autres elle tenait le coup, mais là dans la solitude de ses quartiers elle craqua.

_Jack, où êtes-vous ? _

_T_out le monde s'appuyait sur elle, c'était la spécialiste de la porte des étoiles. Elle avait habitué tout le monde à trouver toutes les solutions, en un temps record. Mais là elle n'en pouvait plus. Et c'était encore son colonel qui était en danger. Et pourquoi cette Miranda l'aurait-elle enlevé ?

Elle ne put trouver le sommeil et décida d'aller voir Janet.

-Vous êtes sûre que Miranda n'est plus Kali ? Lui dit-elle d'une voix proche des larmes.

-Pour répondre à votre question, oui j'en suis sûre. Mais il y a toujours un doute avec les Goa'ulds, ils ont une telle avance technologique sur nous. Ou plutôt ils savent très bien piller la galaxie, et se servir de ce qu'ils n'inventent pas.

-C'est ça qui m'inquiète dit Sam. Je ne vois que deux possibilités, et elles sont toutes les deux inacceptables : Soit Miranda est au service de Kali qui a pris un autre hôte. Où Miranda est toujours Kali et elle a réussi à nous le dissimuler.

-Vous avez raison Sam, j'opterais pour la deuxième solution, Miranda est toujours Kali. Elle possédait un bouclier d'invisibilité, elle aura peut-être trouvé une technique pour ne dissimuler que le symbiote.

-Ce qui veut dire que Kali a repris le colonel ! Oh mon Dieu, Elle va lui faire payer au centuple « sa mort ». Elle va le torturer, il ne reviendra jamais.

-Comment peut-on faire pour l'aider ?

Janet sourit :

-Bon je vois que vous n'avez pas baissé les bras ! Tant mieux Sam.

Sam continua sans relever la remarque de Janet. Elle devait rester concentrée, pour lui, pour l'aider. Il avait besoin d'elle. C'était pour Sam la plus grande des motivations.

-Je crois que j'ai une petite idée dit-elle après un silence. Elle quitta Janet et repartit d'un bon pas vers la salle de contrôle.

Léna remplissait le vase de nouvelles roses pourpres. Elle regardait O'Neill en douce. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler hors de la présence de Miranda. Il était toujours allongé sur le sol et dormait profondément. Son sommeil n'était sans doute pas étranger à la drogue qu'elle avait mis dans sa nourriture la veille au soir. Elle l'avait fait à l'insu de sa maîtresse, parce qu'elle le sentait fatigué, et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Elle avait peur de lui avoir donné une dose trop forte. Si Miranda le voyait endormi quand elle se réveillerait elle serait sûrement furieuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le toucha, au même moment Miranda fit une apparition majestueuse. Elle avait revêtu les habits de Kali, une somptueuse robe noire tissée d'or, ses cheveux étaient relevés et retenus par un diadème en or également. Un maquillage soigné mettait en valeur ses magnifiques yeux noirs et elle faisait porter sa traîne par deux enfants esclaves, petits noirs au regard de braise qui roulaient des yeux effarés.

-Léna ! La voix roula sous la voûte de la salle. Je t'avais interdit de toucher le prisonnier et même de t'en approcher. C'est alors qu'elle vit qu'O'Neill qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Oh ma reine sanglota Léna aux pieds de Miranda, j'avais peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à ton prisonnier, je l'ai juste touché pour voir s'il allait bien.

Miranda se radoucit :

-Relève-toi, je m'en occupe.

Pendant ce temps O'Neill émergeait difficilement d'un long sommeil, il se sentait groggy. Il se leva et sursauta quand il la vit. Il murmura :

-Kali, j'en étais sûr.

Une angoisse sourde montait en lui, c'était peut être l'effet de la drogue que Léna lui avait fait boire, mais il se sentait faible, et si fatigué.

-Viens te mettre là lui dit-elle en montrant le pied de son trône sur laquelle elle alla s'asseoir.

Il se leva péniblement, il avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Elle était si différente que dans son souvenir. Pourtant devant lui, il avait le visage de celle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, celle qu'il avait tuée.

Il se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit.

Alors elle lui parla, lui racontant ce qu'était sa vie d'hôte. La souffrance de ce corps emprisonné et bâillonné, obligé d'agir contre sa volonté, consciente des pensées de Kali. Ressentant le dégoût et la haine à chaque minute pour tout ce qu'on l'obligeait à faire. Elle lui expliqua les fureurs de la reine, qui la plongeait dans la honte, sa fatigue aussi quelquefois. Sa fatigue qui la faisait se relâcher par moment, quand elle le soignait.

-Car il ne faut pas croire qu'elle avait changé, c'est moi qui parfois l'influençais dans ses moments de fatigue. Elle tombait parfois dans de curieuses crises de catalepsie où la mettait sa fureur.

O'Neill ne l'écoutait pas, il se fichait complètement des états d'âme de Miranda, la seule chose qu'il comprenait, c'est qu'il était retombé aux mains de Kali et que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle accusait le poids des ans maintenant qu'elle était seule. Toute sa vie avait été difficile, cruelle, et aujourd'hui il lui fallait encore en payer le prix. Elle avait mal dans le dos, les jambes, elle se sentait anormalement fatiguée, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul but, obtenir le pardon, la rédemption pour toutes ses fautes.

Elle voulait qu'il voit combien elle avait changé, le démon étant parti de son corps et de son âme, il ne lui restait qu'un corps affaibli qui se dégradait de jour en jour. Elle savait que son heure était proche, quelques semaines, ou quelques jours.

-Viens avec moi lui dit-elle sèchement.

Il la suivit, malgré lui il subissait son ascendant, et peut-être que la drogue donnée par Léna lui faisait encore de l'effet, mais il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal. Elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre, il recula,

Elle sourit avec indulgence comme devant un enfant apeuré

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.

Regarde-moi bien.

Elle commença par détacher ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, maintenant striés de blanc, ils tombaient par poignées et flottaient autour de sa tête en petits filaments légers. Elle enleva tout maquillage et se plaça en pleine lumière pour qu'il la regarde. Sa peau était finement ridée autour des yeux, de sa bouche. Le contour de son visage était moins net. Elle se tenait penchée, légèrement voûtée, elle qui avait autrefois tant de prestance. Quand elle se mit nue, elle détourna le regard, elle avait peur, mais il fallait qu'il voit qu'elle n'était plus Kali, et quelle meilleure preuve qu'un corps dégradé. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, sa peau paraissait trop grande pour son corps frêle. Elle tendit une main vers lui, cette main là ne ressemblait plus à celle qui l'avait tant torturé, elle était ridée et déformée, une main de vieille femme. Le temps l'avait rattrapée, en quelques heures elle avait pris vingt ans.

Il se tenait debout, le regard fixe, dans ses yeux passait par instant une lueur de pitié. Elle s'en aperçut, et cela la mit en colère :

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi, je veux que tu me pardonnes.

Il fit non de la tête :

-Non, je ne peux pas.

-Tu vois bien que je ne suis plus elle ? Je pourrais ne pas vieillir si je le voulais, je pourrais utiliser le sarcophage, mais je m'y refuse. Je dois payer pour tous les crimes qu'elle a commis, je vais bientôt mourir, tu vois colonel, je voudrais partir en paix.

Il fit non à nouveau. Son regard était dur maintenant.

-C'est impossible je ne peux pas.

Il voyait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, il ne fit pas un geste, il sortit de la pièce sans un mot la laissant seule, toute à sa douleur.

Le lendemain elle ne put se lever et le fit appeler. Il eut un haut le corps en la voyant. Son visage était maintenant encadré de cheveux blancs et clairsemés. Elle disparaissait au fond du lit, si menue, si légère. Même sa voix avait changé, un chuchotement, une pauvre voix brisée par l'âge et la douleur.

-Viens près de moi, j'ai encore des choses à te dire. Elle était mourante et parlait d'une voix si faible qu'il dut se rapprocher pour l'entendre.

-Quand j'avais quinze ans je portais en moi toute l'espérance du monde. J'appartenais à un peuple fier. Notre niveau technologique était comparable à celui de la terre, je voulais m'occuper des autres, être infirmière ou assistante social, un métier qui me mettrait au contact des autres. Je travaillais bien à l'école j'avais des amies, j'allais au cinéma, je regardais la télévision. J'appartenais à une famille assez pauvre, mais on m'avait inculqué des valeurs traditionnelles, des valeurs morales du travail bien fait, de courage, d'amour. Tout cela m'avait formé et je grandissais en essayant de me conformer à ces valeurs. Jusqu'au jour où elle arriva, c'était une très belle femme, elle nous a menti, elle nous a déportés, fait creuser dans les mines de naquada. Toute notre vie a basculé du jour au lendemain. La misère est survenue, les écoles ont fermé. Adieu tous mes beaux projets. Puis plus tard l'horreur est survenue quand elle a pris possession de moi.

-Regarde-moi maintenant ajouta t-elle, est ce que je lui ressemble encore ? Dis-moi qui tu as devant toi.

O'Neill était beaucoup plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Le parcours de cette femme avait été terrifiant. Il n'avait pas le droit de la juger, il le sentait, mais c'était encore trop dur, c'était trop tôt. Il ne la reconnaissait plus, c'est vrai, la Kali qu'il avait connue avait disparu. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

-Pourquoi tu te sens le droit de me juger ? Qui es-tu pour ça ? Imagine qu'un jour le fier Jack O'Neill devienne un Goa'uld, est ce qu'on pourra reprocher à l'hôte les crimes du symbiote ? Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je m'épuise à te parler, je vais mourir colonel, dans quelques heures sans doute, il ne restera plus rien de moi, et je ne peux pas partir sans ton pardon.

Elle avait jeté ces derniers mots comme un cri, un hurlement venu du fond de son être. Elle s'accrochait, elle sentait qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Mais c'était ça qui lui manquait le plus, le temps.

La conscience et le cœur de Jack étaient un vrai champ de bataille. Il savait qu'il aurait du pardonner, mais c'était trop dur. Il se traita d'égoïste, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait bien que devant la mort les choses changent, tout s'apaise, tout se relativise. Elle ne vivait que pour ce pardon qu'il était bien incapable de lui donner.

Il sortit du palais incapable d'y rester davantage. Il croisa Léna qui le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne la vit pas et s'engagea sur un chemin qui menait à un petit torrent. Il avait besoin d'être seul, pour réfléchir. Il repensait sans cesse à son séjour forcé dans le palais de Kali. Un long séjour de sept mois où elle lui avait tout fait. Il ne pouvait pas oublier, il n'oublierait jamais. Mais Miranda ? Etait-ce de sa faute ? Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser mourir ainsi. C'était trop cruel, elle était aussi une victime. On ne lui demandait pas de pardonner à Kali, mais à son hôte.

Il revint en toute hâte vers le palais, il n'y avait personne. Tout le monde avait déserté la moribonde qui était seule, respirant avec difficulté.

Il s'approcha et ne la reconnut pas. Elle avait maintenant plus de cent ans.

-Qui est là ? Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Il s'approcha très près, elle avait l'air de ne plus voir.

-C'est moi O'Neill, tu ne me vois pas ?

-Non, je suis devenue aveugle.

-J'ai bien réfléchi, à tout ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser partir ainsi. Je te pardonne Miranda, mais à toi seule, et je vais te le prouver, je vais te rendre ta beauté, celle de tes vingt ans. Tu as trop souffert, je n'ai pas le droit de te condamner. Tu pourras reprendre une autre vie.

-Merci, colonel, un sourire radieux éclaira son visage, qui sembla d'un coup rajeunir.

Il la porta dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui, il la déposa dans le sarcophage dont le couvercle se referma lentement sur la beauté ravagée de celle qui avait été la toute puissante Kali.

2ème partie

La douleur la suffoquait. Elle était parfois prise de violents maux de tê

son corps la torturait. Elle dut s'asseoir sur le chemin pour essayer d'endiguer un flot de douleurs. C'était une souffrance qui lui tenaillait le crâne, comme si elle avait la tête prise dans un étau. Elle respira lentement et profondément et reprit son souffle. La douleur reflua lui laissant le cerveau vide et en proie au vertige.

Elle décida de rentrer et de se reposer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle se souvenait seulement être tombée la tête contre une pierre, il y avait quelque temps déjà, et depuis qu'elle était revenue à elle, cette douleur lui brisait les os. Elle avait bien pensé à demander de l'aide, mais elle n'avait pas osé. Elle avait eu peur qu'on lui trouve quelque chose de grave. Et depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, il lui semblait que son état s'était aggravé. Il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer quand elle était seule.

Le sarcophage s'ouvrit lentement éclairé de l'intérieur. Elle était comme un bijou dans son écrin. Le visage reposé, rajeuni, un sang neuf coulant dans ses veines. Elle se leva et le vit, il attendait.

-Tu es resté près de moi ?

-Oui, je suis heureux pour toi, mais maintenant je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr. Tu peux partir. Mais avant je voulais te remercier pour ça.

Elle passa les mains sur son visage, et son corps,

- Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir revivre. Sa voix était redevenue pure et chantante, elle avait repris le parler de chez elle, un accent de soleil qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps.

-Tu sais où aller ?

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui reste de ma planète mais je la reconstruirai.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance Miranda.

-Adieu, colonel, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et avant de franchir le shapaï, elle l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. Elle disparut dans la flaque bleutée un merveilleux sourire sur son visage.

Non, O'Neill ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait.

Il commençait à introduire le code d'une planète dont il se rappelait les coordonnées, quand il entendit une voix :

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Tout se figea, il se retourna lentement, le tableau qui s'offrait à sa vue lui parut surréaliste. Il lui semblait que le temps avait ralenti, les jaffas se rapprochaient, leur lances ouvertes crachant le feu, ils étaient une dizaine, à quelques mètres de lui ils s'arrêtèrent, puis s'avançant majestueusement, il la vit, devant lui, elle lui souriait, c'était Léna, ces yeux bleus brillaient et elle avait répandu dans son dos sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Elle avait revêtu une longue robe de mousseline noire qui mettait en valeur son teint clair, elle portait des bijoux. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'innocence de la petite esclave et c'est une femme sûre d'elle qui lui adressa la parole :

-Miranda t'a menti !

A la base tout était réparé, les ordinateurs fonctionnaient. Les équipes piégées avaient pu revenir au bercail. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre sauf le moral de SG1. Sam avait passé un moment loin de la base sur les ordres du général Hammond. Un séjour prolongé avec son père lui avait fait du bien. Jacob avait essayé de trouver sur quelle planète pouvait être détenu le colonel, mais personne n'avait vu Kali depuis longtemps, ses planètes étaient désertées depuis plusieurs semaines, et il y avait même des bruits qui couraient sur sa mort.

-Elle serait morte ! Mais le colonel aurait tout fait pour rentrer !

-Il peut avoir été fait prisonnier par d'autre goa'ulds. Pour le moment nous n'avons rien trouvé. Mais nous ne renonçons pas ma chérie, lui dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

-Il n'y a pas de trace non plus de Miranda ? La jeune fille qui avait été l'hôte de Kali ?

-Nous la recherchons aussi, nous pensons qu'elle a pu regagner sa planète d'origine. Dès que j'aurai des nouvelles je t'avertirai aussitôt, Sam.

La douleur l'avait reprise, elle se tenait la tête et perdit l'équilibre, elle cria sous la souffrance et les coups de boutoirs de l'être qui se manifestait à elle. Elle tomba évanouie sous la violence du choc. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle se réveilla l'esprit confus, elle pensait avec difficulté, des mots qui n'étaient pas les siens lui arrivaient en masse, elle revoyait des images qui ne lui appartenaient pas, des images d'O'Neill qu'elle n'avait jamais vues. Des impressions, des cris, des douleurs, des souffrances, des horreurs qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu penser qu'elles puissent exister. Sans arrêt c'était le visage du colonel qui apparaissait, elle le voyait dans des moments d'intimité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, elle rougissait de voir ce que l'autre, le monstre lui avait fait.

D'un coup tout se brouilla, elle revit Miranda, telle qu'elle la connaissait, et elle sut mais trop tard qu'elle avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie, en lui redonnant vie dans le sarcophage. Kali prenait possession de son être peu à peu, le symbiote blessé s'était tapi dans l'ombre après l'avoir pénétrée. Il y était resté plusieurs semaines reprenant des forces, ne se manifestant pas parce qu'il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Kali impuissante assistait à tout mais trop malade elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle voyait que le colonel avait une très grande liberté de mouvement. Elle aurait voulu qu'il en soit autrement, mais elle était fragile. Les rôles étaient renversés, c'est elle qui assistait à la vie de l'hôte et non l'inverse. Elle fulminait de rage silencieuse devant la mièvrerie de la jeune fille. Elle se promit de la museler mais de lui conserver assez de lucidité pour lui montrer comment Kali se venge d'un affront. Il avait osé la tuer, elle, la plus grande et la plus redoutée des reines. Il n'avait pas eu peur. Il paierait pour ça. Mais il fallait faire vite, il était sur le point de partir.

La phrase résonna comme un coup de tonnerre, il resta figé les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entr'ouverte, signe d'une stupeur qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Les mots faisaient leur chemin dans l'esprit d'O'Neill, s'insinuant comme un poison, « Miranda t'a menti » Aurait-il redonné vie à un serpent ? Le pire de tous ceux qu'il avait connus. Il lui fallut toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas exploser de colère, elle le regardait d'un air moqueur et un peu méprisant.

Ignorant les jaffas qui se faisaient menaçant autour de lui, il alla droit sur elle.

-Comment ça menti !

Elle sourit :

-Quand elle t'a raconté que Kali était morte, elle t'a menti !

Il était furieux, dire qu'elle lui avait arraché son pardon, elle avait du bien rire ! Et toute cette comédie de la vieillesse qu'elle lui avait jouée. Il se sentait ridicule, les émotions passaient sur son visage, elle pouvait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées et lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert !

Il s'en voulait, il avait honte, terriblement honte de s'être laissé avoir. Elle l'avait possédé, elle avait joué sur ses bons sentiments. Lui accorder son pardon n'avait pas été une chose simple pour lui. Il avait du batailler dur, et voilà que tout était foulé au pied.

Il voulait savoir jusqu'où avait pu aller la duplicité de cette femme. Il se reprit et c'est d'une voix sourde qu'il lui demanda :

-Explique.

Léna lui fit alors cet étrange récit :

-Quand Kali est sorti du corps de Miranda, elle a voulu la tuer. Mais elle n'a pas réussi, elle a bien posé son pied sur le symbiote, elle l'a gravement blessé mais elle ne l'a pas tuée. Elle le savait, c'est pour ça que je dis qu'elle a menti. Kali a pris un autre hôte, mais Miranda ne savait pas lequel. Elle ne l'a pas vue faire.

O'Neill soupira de soulagement :

-Miranda n'était donc plus kali ?

-Non, là, elle a dit la vérité.

-Mais où est Kali ?

-Mais, mon petit colonel, tu l'as devant toi ! Je suis Kali !

O'Neill était à peine surpris de la voir là devant lui. Il savait que cela devait venir un jour. La voix rauque avait repris possession de son esprit, machinalement il tendit le dos, comme si elle allait le frapper. Mais rien ne vint. Elle se contentait de sourire et c'est entourés des jaffas qu'ils reprirent le chemin du palais.

C'était une kali bien différente qu'il avait devant lui, c'était le visage de la petite esclave Léna qu'il voyait. La possession n'avait pas l'air totale, il le lui fit remarquer avec cette audace qui était la sienne, il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui parler, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

Dans le palais, c'était l'heure du repas. Elle l'avait invité à sa table comme un égal. Ses esclaves ne comprenaient toujours pas qui elle était. La petite Myriam fit les frais de son courroux, ce fut elle qui subit la leçon qui allait convaincre tous les autres, que kali était bien là. Les coups firent pleurer de douleur la petite esclave, une enfant encore, O'Neill ne put le supporter, il arrêta le bras meurtrier :

-Laisse-là.

L'enfant partit en courant, mais les esclaves avaient compris que la reine était revenue et qu'il fallait la servir. Elle avait changé d'enveloppe, mais elle voulait être reconnue comme la déesse devant qui tout se pliait et cédait.

Elle lui fit signe de se servir. Il le fit tout en se disant que c'était peut être son dernier repas. Elle voulut bien répondre à sa question.

-J'étais la dévouée servante de Kali depuis longtemps, comme esclave personnelle je l'approchais de très près. Je t'ai vu là bas. Je vous ai espionné, elle n'en a jamais rien su. J'éprouvais beaucoup de choses pour toi. J'aurais voulu te soigner, mais elle me l'avait interdit. Tu étais le seul à lui tenir tête, avec les autres esclaves on avait très peur, tu savais très bien attiser sa colère.

-C'était pas très malin dit–il en grimaçant.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu aurais pu t'éviter des souffrances. Nous les esclaves on en était à la fois heureuses et terrifiées. Tu sais que l'ai beaucoup aimée, je l'ai adorée, ma déesse. C'est pour ça que je suis repartie sur la planète où vous m'avez trouvée. J'avais ordre de te reprendre. Cela me fendait le cœur mais je n'avais d'autre choix que d'obéir.

O'Neill la regardait avec étonnement :

-C'est Léna qui me parle en ce moment. Elle est où ?

-J'y arrive, elle a été gravement blessée par Miranda. Elle reprend des forces. Elle me laisse un peu de répit, et je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Mais elle surveille tout ce que je dis, dans peu de temps, elle prendra le contrôle de tout.

-Je pourrais peut être en profiter pour m'en aller ? Dit-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

-Non, ça elle ne te laissera pas faire. Les jaffas lui obéissent.

-Je ne comprends pas, si tu donnes un ordre, ils ne peuvent pas savoir si c'est toi ou elle.

-Et la voix ? Celle qui est rauque, elle ne m'appartient pas, je ne la contrôle pas. D'ailleurs je ne vais plus contrôler grand-chose longtemps. Et si mes yeux ne brillent pas, les jaffas n'obéiront pas. Hélas je crois colonel que tu dois te résigner.

Il bondit comme sous un affront

-Ça jamais ! Je ne me résignerais que dans la mort pas avant.

Et il sortit de la salle.

-Reviens !

La voix rauque était impérieuse et fit courir des frissons sur sa peau. Il s'immobilisa mais sans se retourner, tournant légèrement la tête de son côté.

Elle répéta plus fort :

-Reviens ici immédiatement.

Il bougea lentement, mais continua de s'éloigner. Les muscles de son dos étaient tendus, mais il avait décidé qu'il lutterait, il ne s'abaisserait pas à obéir à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il l'entendit se rapprocher, elle était en colère, mais l'arme de poing ne l'atteignit pas, elle n'en avait pas encore la force, son bras retomba le long de son corps, trop lourd et trop faible encore.

Il revint lentement sur ses pas et fit face à Léna.

-Je pars, je vais à la porte des étoiles. Tu peux envoyer tes jaffas. Ils peuvent me tuer, tu sais que je préfère ça à ce qui m'attend quand elle sera complètement revenue et aura pris pleine possession de ton corps. Il la fixait d'un regard calme et sans crainte. Léna luttait, elle sentait la force mauvaise l'envahir à nouveau.

-Pars hurla t-elle, mais dépêche-toi, il reste si peu de temps.

Elle tomba à genoux en criant, sa tête n'était que douleur, Léna disparaissait tout au fond de sa conscience dans un recoin que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Elle resterait là cachée aux yeux de tous, sauf de sa reine qui avait pris complètement possession de son corps et de son âme. La jeune fille timide n'existait plus, seule une douleur permanente subsisterait, comme un rappel de ce qu'elle avait été, et un regret de ce qu'elle aurait pu être, si elle n'avait pas croisé sur sa route un démon.

O'Neill courait sur le chemin, il était essoufflé car la route était longue du palais au shapaï. Il arrivait en vue du DHD, et il n'y avait toujours personne derrière lui. Il tapa frénétiquement, un symbole, puis deux, puis trois… quand il entendit les pas qui se rapprochaient. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et eut le temps d'en taper un quatrième puis un cinquième quand le coup zat le jeta au sol, le faisant trembler de douleur et le laissant faible et immobile.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était attaché, les poignets derrière le dos. On le remit debout un peu brutalement, la route fut refaite en sens inverse et on le jeta aux pieds de Kali qui l'attendait devant le palais.

Léna le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Il ne disait rien. Il était perdu, et ne savait plus à qui il avait à faire. Léna ou Kali ? C'était un tourment de plus pour le prisonnier. Avec Léna il pouvait parler d'égal à égal, avec Kali ce serait autre chose.

-Je t'avais prévenu, tu ne pourrais pas t'échapper, dit-elle simplement.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle lui enleva ses liens, il se contenta de regarder ses poignets, les frottant pour refaire circuler le sang. Il avait décidé qu'il ne dirait plus rien. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire, ou dire finirait par se retourner contre lui. A quoi bon. C'était fichu. Il décida de lâcher prise. Peut être que s'il ne luttait plus la mort viendrait peut être plus vite.

Il refusa de manger et de boire. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Une lutte passive.

Elle rit :

-Tu veux mourir de faim et de soif ? Il y d'autres façons de mourir plus douces. Et puis n'oublie pas le sarcophage. Si tu meurs trop tôt tu ne pourras pas y échapper.

Il soupira et se dit qu'elle avait raison.

-Tu devrais manger, pour reprendre des forces. Que veux-tu ?

-Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Sa voix était basse, il parlait lentement comme si les mots ne voulaient plus franchir ses lèvres.

-Je parlais de la nourriture, dit-elle.

Elle reprit après un moment de silence :

-De quoi tu te plains, elle ne t'a pas encore torturé que je sache ! Tu n'as reçu qu'un coup de zat, et encore tu l'avais bien cherché ! Je te donne à manger et à boire autant que tu veux. La nuit tu dors ! Alors que veux-tu de plus ?

-Ma liberté.

Il s'allongea, et s'endormit, elle le regardait sans faire de bruit, elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas le réveiller. S'il n'en avait tenu qu'à Léna il serait libre depuis longtemps.

Dans le silence du palais, elle revint le voir. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Toujours elle était inquiète pour lui. Ils avaient permis une troisième visite, et elle ne s'en priva pas. Elle arriva comme un courant d'air. Il eut froid en sentant du vent sur lui et se réveilla.

-Carolina ! Je croyais que tu ne devais plus revenir.

-Jack, tu me déçois.

Il sursauta au ton de reproche qu'elle avait employé. Il se leva. Elle était très près de lui et il savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence, un esprit en somme avec une enveloppe, l'image du corps qu'elle avait avant. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand elle le toucha.

-Mais ta main est réelle !

-Oui c'est très momentané, je voudrais te donner de la force, je trouve que tu perds un peu vite courage !

Il était vexé :

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi !

-Jusqu'à présent tu n'as pas beaucoup souffert. Tu as plus peur de ce qu'elle pourrait te faire.

-Ecoute, si c'est pour faire de la psychologie de bazar ce n'est pas la peine ! Tu peux repartir.

Elle rit

-Ne te fatigue pas, tu n'arriveras pas à me vexer. En fait je venais te dire que c'était bien ce que tu as fait.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-Si, tu as pardonné à Miranda ! Et en plus tu étais sincère. Ce n'était pas facile pour toi.

Il était offusqué :

-Naturellement que j'étais sincère, je le suis toujours.

-Même le jour où tu m'as fait ce très joli mensonge ?

-Je ne mens jamais, Carolina.

Elle poursuivit impitoyablement :

-Si au moment de ma mort, sur la rampe d'embarquement, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ?

-Si, je l'ai dit, mais j'étais sincère, j'avais beaucoup de chagrin, tu peux le comprendre ça ?

Elle sourit avec indulgence :

-Bien sûr, ne te fâche pas. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue, je voulais te dire de t'accrocher, on pense à toi.

Puis son image commença à fluctuer, il ne tenait plus dans sa main que quelque chose d'irréel, qui n'avait plus de chaleur et qui était léger comme le vent.

Elle avait disparu avant qu'il puisse répondre. Il se sentait frustré, mais elle lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir.

Miranda avait une dette et elle comptait bien la payer. Sa vie s'organisait, elle n'avait plus de famille, ils étaient tous morts, mais elle avait tant de choses à faire. Sa planète était dans un si piteux état. Les gens qu'elle côtoyait étaient dans la misère. Elle aurait beaucoup de travail, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Elle repensait de temps à autre à O'Neill et au merveilleux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Malheureusement sa mémoire de Kali ne s'était pas effacée, et il lui faudrait porter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Des millénaires de massacres, de domination, de génocides.

Elle avait du mal à dormir la nuit. Elle repensait aussi au jour où elle avait cru tuer le goa'uld. Elle l'avait frappé, mais elle ne l'avait pas retrouvé. Elle craignait qu'il eut sauté sur un autre corps. C'est sûrement ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'en avait pas la preuve. C'est cela qui l'empêchait de dormir. Qu'un tel monstre ait survécu était une idée terrifiante. Elle décida de repartir, il faudrait qu'elle retourne sur terre. A la base de Cheyenne Mountain, elle pourrait peut-être trouver de l'aide, ou du moins les avertir que Kali était sans doute toujours vivante. Mais comment les contacter ? En partant elle avait laissé derrière elle toute la technologie de Kali. Il lui faudrait atterrir avec un petit vaisseau, se laisser arrêter par les autorités du pays, se faire conduire au général Hammond. Un plan bien risqué, et bien ambitieux, mais elle était prête à tout pour lutter contre Kali.

Un petit vaisseau atterrit une nuit dans la région de Colorado Springs. Il était si petit qu'il passa sans encombre les contrôles radars. Il avait du être pris pour une petite météorite comme il en tombe quelque fois sur la terre. Miranda était un peu perdue, et retrouva difficilement le chemin de la maison de Carter. Tout était éteint. Il n'y avait apparemment personne. Par la porte de la cuisine située l'arrière elle pénétra dans la maison. Elle était fatiguée et n'alluma pas la lumière, elle décida de dormir sur le canapé, en attendant que le jour se lève. Là elle aviserait. Ce serait difficile de contacter la base. Elle risquerait d'être refoulée.

Le lendemain quand elle aborda Cheyenne Mountain, on la repoussa dès le premier barrage. Elle eut beau dire qu'elle voulait voir le général Hammond, ce fut peine perdue. Alors elle décida de rester. Elle s'installa dans un champ à côté de la première grille. On ne pouvait pas la chasser elle était à l'extérieur. A la fin de la journée le planton de garde s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras.

-Mademoiselle, suivez-moi.

On lui passa les menottes et elle pénétra dans la base.

Arriver jusqu'au Général Hammond lui prit une partie de la nuit. Mais ses efforts furent récompensés quand on la conduisit dans le bureau de celui-ci. Ses poignets étaient toujours attachés dans le dos, mais elle s'en fichait.

Si elle avait cru être accueillie à bras ouverts, elle en fut pour ses frais. Hammond la prit tout de suite de haut et lui demanda des explications sur l'enlèvement du colonel O'Neill. Elle dit ce qu'elle savait, que Léna avait voulu que le colonel rentre avec elles, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Où est Kali ? Demanda le général sans lui laisser le temps de souffler entre deux questions.

-Mais, je vous ai dit que je l'ai tuée. Quelque chose dans le regard de Hammond l'empêcha de dire toute la vérité.

-En êtes-vous si sûre ?

-Naturellement, pourquoi vous mentirai-je ?

Le général Hammond n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincu. Il fit appeler Sam et Jonas qui se trouvaient à la base.

-Miranda ! Dit Sam étonnée, où est le colonel ?

-Je sais où il était il y a une semaine, dit-elle simplement. Je peux vous y conduire.

-Départ dans un quart d'heure, dit Hammond, SG1, vous serez du voyage je vous adjoins quelques hommes supplémentaires.

Sur la planète il n'y avait personne, plus de jaffas, plus de colonel, plus de Léna. Dans le palais déserté ils ne trouvèrent trace de vie. Ils étaient partis depuis peu. Ils avaient du partir en catastrophe, car il restait encore de la nourriture dans les assiettes, la boisson étaient à peine refroidie dans les tasses.

-On les a ratés de quelques minutes, dit Sam pas loin des larmes.

-Major demanda Jonas, on peut savoir où ils sont allés ?

-Oui bien sûr, à condition qu'ils n'aient pas brouillés leurs traces

Elle lui expliqua qu'on pouvait retrouver les symboles qui venaient d'être entrés, mais seulement les derniers. Un peu comme lorsqu'on fait la touche bis d'un téléphone. Cela donne la dernière direction, mais pas forcément celle où le colonel est allé.

-Et si on les entrait et qu'on envoyait la sonde.

-Vous avez raison, il faut essayer.

La sonde ne montra qu'un paysage désolé, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Aucune présence humaine.

Sam contemplait les images de la sonde fixement. Une larme perlait à ses cils.

-Jonas, il est perdu.

Le jeune homme essayait de la consoler, il se sentait maladroit

-On a peut-être pas essayé toutes les possibilités. Et se tournant vers Miranda :

-Vous avez conservé la mémoire de Kali n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, en effet.

-Kali possède combien de planètes ?

-Quatre, où elle va régulièrement.

Jonas réfléchit un moment :

-Et si on y allait ?

-Non Jonas dit Sam, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Sur toutes ces planètes il y a sûrement de nombreux jaffas et ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup. On ne peut plus rien faire, pour aujourd'hui. Rentrons.

Il fut réveillé par un coup de pied dans les reins. Et par un brusque « dépêche-toi, on part immédiatement ».

Leur nouvelle planète était chaude. C'était un autre repaire de Kali que personne ne connaissait. Elle s'était toujours méfiée de la Tok'ra qui avait des espions partout, et elle avait organisé un camp de base dans un coin retiré du désert de cette planète. Là où il n'y avait personne. Elle avait acheté cet immense terrain près d'une palmeraie, et s'y était fait construire une somptueuse demeure. Mais ici elle n'était pas une déesse mais une simple propriétaire fort riche. Personne n'aurait eu l'idée de venir la chercher ici. Dans ce nouveau palais pourvu de toute la technologie moderne, elle régnait plus modestement, mais elle régnait.

Ici personne ne viendrait chercher son prisonnier. Elle n'avait emmené avec elle que quelques jaffas, et ses esclaves. Ils étaient venus en vaisseau. Impossible de les trouver.

Kali se sentait mieux, elle avait encore des moments de faiblesse, mais après un séjour prolongé dans le sarcophage, elle se sentait presque bien. Léna avait toujours refusé de s'y plonger, prolongeant ainsi son temps de convalescence. -Pauvre Léna pensa t-elle quelle lutte ridicule dont l'issue était inéluctable !

Elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toute sa force, mais elle se sentait en forme pour mettre en oeuvre sa vengeance qu'elle ruminait depuis longtemps.

Ses jeunes esclaves étaient là autour d'elle, elles étaient une vingtaine, vêtues légèrement de soieries en raison de la chaleur. Kali voulait que ses esclaves soient belles. Elle n'aimait que la beauté autour d'elle. Les roses pourpres des vases devaient être renouvelées chaque jour. Elle-même aimait se plonger dans de longs bains parfumés et rafraîchissants. Elle était toujours vêtue avec recherche. Les cheveux blonds de Léna la gênant, elle les fit teindre en un noir profond, qui faisait ressortir sa peau claire. Elle aimait aussi les yeux bleus si purs de son nouvel hôte. Elle avait un corps menu mais était assez grande, ce qui lui donnait plus de prestance. Elle revêtit la longue robe blanche de mousseline, qui dévoilait ses épaules, le haut de son dos et descendait très bas sur ses seins.

Elle se regardait dans le grand miroir sur pied et se trouvait belle. Décidément elle aimait beaucoup ce nouveau corps. Il était plein de promesses. Elle avait hâte d'en goûter les plaisirs avec son esclave.

Elle l'appela :

-Colonel, viens ici !

Il n'était pas loin, seul comme à l'accoutumée, les esclaves terrorisées s'étaient égaillées dans tout le palais, elles avaient reçu des ordres.

Il s'approcha lentement, et ne manifesta rien quand il vit ses cheveux noirs, de loin on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait pas changé, que c'était toujours la Kali qu'il avait connue. De près il vit que c'était Léna, mais l'apparence seulement de Léna. Le démon était venu réclamer sa proie. Il sut que la trêve était terminée.

Il la regardait sans baisser les yeux, avec un air calme et déterminé. La voix rauque ne le surprit pas, il avait toujours su qu'elle reviendrait. Pour lui le temps de l'attente si épuisante pour les nerfs était révolu.

Elle ne paraissait pas agressive, mais plutôt charmeuse.

-Comment me trouves-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas, et haussa les épaules.

Un éclair de colère jaillit de ses yeux, et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas son arme de poing.

Il montra sa main et la regarda d'un air ironique.

-Tu as perdu un de tes attraits !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Ce que tu m'as manqué, je n'ai jamais ri autant qu'avec toi. Tu es le seul qui soit capable de me tenir tête, et ça c'est très fort, tenir tête à Kali la toute puissante.

-Toute puissante, Hum ! Il me semble que tu n'as pas retrouvé toute ta force.

-C'est vrai, mais je suis de toute façon beaucoup plus forte que toi. Tu n'es rien du tout.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et le fit s'agenouiller devant elle

-Tu vois !

-Si c'est à ça que tu mesures ta force, c'est rien, ce n'est que physique. Je sais que tu es plus forte que moi, mais ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas important.

-Ah oui ! Et qu'est ce qui est important ? Tu peux me le dire mon petit colonel ?

-Je te survivrai. C'est ça qui est important !

Il disait cela d'un air tellement assuré qu'elle douta.

Myriam n'avait que dix ans, une enfant encore, mais dans son regard on pouvait lire toute la misère de l'esclavage. Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, tuée par Kali dans un moment de fureur. La reine avait fait jeter son corps dehors, comme un chien. L'enfant avait elle-même creusé le sol et y avait enseveli sa mère. Elle reposait à l'ombre d'un rocher. Et la petite Myriam déposait sur sa tombe une de ces si belles roses pourpres que la reine faisait jeter chaque matin, l'enfant en subtilisait une et la couchait avec amour sur le monticule de terre à l'abri des regards.

Sa haine contre la reine était violente et tenace. Mais elle avait appris à vivre ou à survivre. L'autre jour elle avait failli être tuée par la déesse qui prise d'une violente colère avait déchargé contre l'enfant toute sa haine. Le bras du prisonnier l'avait sauvée.

Myriam n'avait pas plus le droit de s'approcher de lui que les autres. Du haut de ses dix ans et de son cœur pur elle les méprisait, elles étaient terrorisées. Pourtant si elles avaient pris la peine de la regarder cette reine si puissante, ils auraient vu qu'elle avait bien changé et que ce n'était pas du qu'à sa nouvelle enveloppe. Elle n'avait plus peur de personne depuis longtemps la petite esclave, elle savait d'habitude éviter les coups et faire semblant de plier pour survivre. Ce jour-là elle avait été surprise. Sans le prisonnier elle serait morte.

Elle avançait à pas menus dans le palais, glissant sans bruit le long des murs, son visage dissimulé par un pan de voile. Elle tenait cachés dans les plis de sa robe un peu d'eau et des fruits. La reine ne lui donnait plus rien à manger ni à boire depuis longtemps. Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Il était assis le long du mur, la tête dans ses mains. Quand son service près de la reine était fini, il passait son temps à errer dans le palais ou dans les alentours, mais la cruelle chaleur du désert le ramenait souvent à l'intérieur des murs, et il était là désoeuvré, attendant que le temps passe.

Il ne la vit que quand elle fut tout près de lui

-Va –t'en lui jeta –il, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là.

Elle lui glissa dans la main de l'eau et deux abricots. Ils étaient juteux et fondants sous la langue.

-Merci, mais ne reviens pas. Elle est où ?

Elle montra du doigt la pièce royale et le sarcophage en bois blond qui en occupait le centre.

-Elle en a pour longtemps. Elle y passe beaucoup de temps. Je reviendrais.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

-Parce qu'elle est mauvaise, mais elle change. Tu l'as remarqué ? C'est toi qui l'as fait changer, elle n'est plus pareille.

Il fit oui de la tête.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Dix ans, et je m'appelle Myriam. Elle est tellement jalouse, qu'elle a interdit aux autres de te regarder.

-Mais tu risques gros, à me parler et à m'apporter à manger.

-Non, je suis trop jeune, elle pense que tu ne verras en moi qu'une petite fille. Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder, mais elle me laisse faire, j'ai senti son regard sur moi, l'autre jour, mais elle n'a rien dit.

-Tu as des enfants, lui demanda –telle un peu plus tard.

-Un petit garçon, mais il est mort.

Elle lui dit gravement :

-Maintenant tu auras une petite fille, je m'occuperai de toi.

-Mais ce n'est pas le rôle d'une enfant ! Un père s'occupe de son enfant, mais pas le contraire.

Elle parlait comme une adulte qu'elle était devenue beaucoup trop tôt.

-Ici tu sais la donne est différente. C'est le monde de Kali.

Après un moment de silence elle ajouta :

-Tu as un nom ? Elle t'appelle toujours colonel, c'est pas un nom ça ?

Il rit :

- En effet, je m'appelle Jack.

-Je reviendrais Jack. Elle ne se méfie pas de moi. Mais je t'assure que je serais prudente.

Kali sortit du sarcophage, elle se sentait encore faible. Toute sa vie depuis quelques mois n'était qu'un affreux gâchis.

Elle avait passé trop de temps avec son prisonnier, il avait réussi à lui faire renoncer à la Tauri, alors que tout était prêt. Elle s'apprêtait à porter l'attaque finale qui ferait d'elle le Goa'uld le plus puissant et à cause de lui elle avait renoncé.

Les grands maîtres avaient senti que sa force vacillait et ils en avaient profité, trois de ses planètes avaient été bombardées, de nombreux jaffas étaient morts. Sa dernière planète, elle avait du la quitter en catastrophe, les planeurs de la mort étaient proches. Elle s'était résignée à venir ici, c'était son ultime refuge. Elle ne pouvait même pas conquérir cette planète, elle n'avait pas assez d'hommes, plus d'armée, plus de courage non plus. La terrible blessure que lui avait infligée Miranda ne se guérissait pas. Mais pourquoi avait–elle quitté ce corps ? A quelle impulsion avait–elle obéi ? Tout son plan était parfait. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne peur. La peur était un sentiment qu'elle ignorait. Elle méprisait ce qu'elle était devenue, un être fragile, même le sarcophage ne la guérissait pas de ce terrible poison qui lui emplissait l'âme. Elle aspirait à une vie plus douce, elle se sentait vieille malgré ce corps si jeune et si beau.

Elle repensa au colonel, elle n'arrivait plus à manier son arme de poing comme avant, elle n'avait pas encore la force de doser le rayon, elle avait du renoncer à le torturer. Il avait beaucoup changé, elle ne le retrouvait pas dans cet homme plus fort et plus dur. Il refusait de partager son lit. Il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec elle. Elle était obligée d'utiliser les drogues. Mais elle voulait beaucoup plus que ça. Elle aurait voulu qu'il oublie tout, qu'il fasse sa vie avec elle, elle aurait voulu en faire son roi.

Son roi ! Les mots s'incrustaient en elle comme autant de vérités possibles, son roi ! _Inspirer la pitié_ avait –elle dit à Léna dans une autre vie. Elle ne savait pas qui il voyait en elle, Léna ou kali. Elle décida de lui poser la question. Ils ne se parlaient plus, il faudrait que ça change. Elle était habile au langage, c'était aussi une de ses armes, et pour utiliser celle-ci, pas besoin de la force physique qu'il lui manquait. Elle avait appris que lui n'aimait pas trop parler, elle l'obligerait. Elle pleurerait s'il le fallait, _inspirer la pitié_. Elle savait que la pitié était un sentiment humain, et elle avait suffisamment fréquenté son prisonnier pour savoir que c'était peut être là son talon d'Achille. Il fallait tenter le coup.

Elle le fit venir dans sa chambre, elle voulait être seule avec lui, loin des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Cela était nouveau pour elle. D'habitude elle ne s'embarrassait pas de ce genre de détail. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle se rappela ce qu'elle lui avait fait devant d'autres personnes, cela n'avait fait que rajouter à sa souffrance, elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.

-Nous devons parler lui dit-elle.

Alors elle se dévoila, versant au moment approprié quelques larmes_, inspirer la_ _pitié_. Elle raconta tout, lui parla d'elle, de ses doutes, de ses peurs, du regret des souffrances qu'elle lui avait causées.

Elle parlait par saccades entrecoupées de petits sanglots, et de longs moments de silence. Elle lui jetait des regards appuyés par moment. Il ne bougeait pas, son visage était impassible, il n'avait même pas l'air de l'entendre et pourtant elle évoquait des choses terribles.

Elle se mit devant lui, le fit se lever, leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, il était si grand !

-Je suis en train de te dire que je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu as fini ? Je peux m'en aller ?

Elle eut un geste de colère, il n'avait rien écouté.

Elle attaqua sur un autre registre :

-Tu n'as plus peur de moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi !

-Tu mens !

Il sourit,

-Peut-être, mais tu ne le sauras jamais. Il parlait sourdement d'une voix lasse.

-Je peux faire cesser tout ça si tu veux !

-Un autre piège ?

Elle insistait rendue folle par son indifférence :

-Je peux t'offrir tellement. Ma force je la retrouverai, je guérirai, je redeviendrai puissante, je me constituerai une nouvelle armée, des milliers de jaffas seront à mon service et ils se prosterneront devant moi.

Il eut un petit sourire un peu désabusé :

-Et tu dis que tu as changé ? A qui veux-tu le faire croire ?

Elle passa sa main sur son visage, du pouce elle taquina sa lèvre inférieure, la peau en était douce, son geste si sensuel ne le laissait peut être pas indifférent. Elle avait une envie folle de sentir ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Elle avait envie de sentir contre elle ce corps musclé, toucher sa peau nue, elle rêvait de sa main sur elle, elle voulait défaillir dans ses bras.

Mais jamais il ne viendrait de lui-même. Il faudrait qu'elle le lui impose. Et c'est de cela qu'elle ne voulait plus.

Elle jeta son va-tout :

-Si je te promets de te rendre ta liberté, me feras-tu l'amour, spontanément ? Je voudrais que tu m'aimes comme tu avais fait là bas dans l'autre palais. Car tu m'as aimée n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha violemment la tête en signe de dénégation

Elle sentait la colère monter en elle :

-Pourtant tu me l'as dit, tu me l'as prouvé, j'ai connu dans tes bras les plus grands plaisirs.

-Non ! Il criait presque. Comment aurais-je pu aimer quelqu'un comme toi, mais regarde-toi ! Tu es un monstre avec un joli visage trompeur, une âme corrompue qui squatte le corps d'une autre.

-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, je te punirais de ton insolence !

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est l'amour. C'est un lien puissant entre deux personnes, qui vous remplit le cœur et l'âme de joie, une force qui vous pousse l'un vers l'autre, quelque chose d'irrésistible qui n'a rien à voir avec la possession.

Il parlait comme pour lui-même tourné vers un rêve intérieur, il voyait le visage de Sam, celui de Carolina.

Elle écoutait fascinée les mots qui tombaient de sa bouche C'était une condamnation sans appel de tout ce qu'elle était. Elle le voyait, il parlait lentement sans passion, lui décrivant ce qui lui était totalement étranger. Elle eut l'intuition qu'elle passait peut être à côté de quelque chose de beau, mais qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Elle aurait tant voulu se faire aimer de lui.

Il continuait d'un ton plus âpre :

-Et tu me dis que tu as changé ? Répéta t-il, Moi, je ne vois qu'une furie, un monstre qui n'éprouve de la joie que dans la souffrance des autres, et tu voudrais que j'aime ce genre de femme !

Il éclata d'un rire qui se termina en cri de douleur quand sa force revenue dans la colère, elle lui balança en pleine figure un violent coup jailli de sa paume.

-Pourtant tu m'as aimé, j'en suis sûre dit-elle plaintivement en se laissant tomber près de lui.

-Simple instinct de survie lui murmura t-il, en se tenant la joue.

-Je venais te proposer de grandes choses, faire ta vie avec moi, être mon roi. Si je m'associe à toi, le grand guerrier de la Tauri, nous serions invincibles. Tu commanderais mon armée, tu en serais le chef incontesté, tu aurais ta reine à tes pieds !

Il la regardait avec indulgence comme une enfant qui dit de grosses bêtises et qu'il s 'apprêterait à réprimander.

-Tu as fini ? Je peux m'en aller ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse il s'éloigna.

-Tu viens de te condamner à mort ! Gronda t-elle.

Il se retourna et lui jeta un regard surpris :

-Parce que ce n'était pas déjà fait ? Ma mort n'était pas au programme ?

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte :

-Reste ici !

Il s'immobilisa et attendit le dos raidi, les muscles crispés, il attendit le nouveau coup celui qui le tuerait peut être. Apparemment elle avait retrouvé sa force.

-Ah tu me rejettes, mais ne crois pas que ta mort sera douce ! Tu périras dans les tourments les plus effroyables et ce sera long, très long et je me délecterai de tes souffrances.

Sa voix rauque devenait grinçante dans la colère et lui râpait les nerfs. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes.

Il riait maintenant aux éclats,

-Voilà ! Tu es revenue ! Ça, c'est que j'appelle un Goa'uld !

Elle était tellement suffoquée de sa réaction qu'elle resta figée sur place, crucifiée par le rire moqueur qui s'éloignait dans les profondeurs du palais.

-Miranda, je suis sûre que vous ne nous avez pas dit toute la vérité. Où est le colonel ? Le ton de Sam était dur, elle sentait que cette femme mentait, mais cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était à la base mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

Le général Hammond insistait lui aussi, il faisait pression sur elle.

Miranda se mit à pleurer :

-C'est vrai, je vous ai menti. Ou plutôt je ne vous ai pas tout dit : Quand le symbiote est sorti de mon corps, je l'ai frappé violemment, mais il a disparu à mes yeux très vite. Je ne sais pas où il est allé dit-elle dans un souffle. Il est peut être mort, ou il a pris un autre hôte.

-Et c'est comme ça que vous espériez sauver le colonel O'Neill en nous cachant cela ! Dit Jonas avec colère.

-Jonas ! Dit Hammond sévèrement. Mademoiselle, vous ne nous avez pas donné toutes les cachettes de Kali n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi la protégez-vous ?

-Je ne la protège pas. Loin de là. Mais ses souvenirs ne me reviennent pas d'un seul coup.

-Elle vous fait peur dit Sam, ça on peut le comprendre, mais ne rien dire n'est pas la solution.

Miranda hocha la tête et poursuivit son récit.

-Je vous ai donné les quatre planètes qu'elle possédait. Vous avez pu voir qu'elles ont été détruites. Elle a aussi un refuge qu'elle a fait construire dans le désert d'une petite planète peu peuplée. C'était pour elle l'ultime asile où elle comptait se rendre si elle était acculée. Je ne vous en avais pas parlé parce que cela ne me paraissait si peu vraisemblable qu'elle y soit. Elle ne s'avoue jamais vaincue, et si elle est allée s'y réfugier c'est qu'elle a perdu tout espoir.

Miranda montra un point noir sur une carte du ciel. C'est là dit-elle.

-P9C678 dit Sam. Il y a une porte des étoiles.

-Où se trouve son refuge, ça ressemble à quoi ?

-C'est un palais situé dans un désert près d'une oasis. Il est loin de la porte au moins une heure de marche. L'endroit est très dégagé, il ne sera pas facile d'y aller sans se faire remarquer.

-Qui défend ce palais demanda Teal'c ?

-Il n'y a que quelques gardes, et des esclaves, rien que des femmes.

-Mon général ?

-Oui major, j'autorise une expédition, le docteur Paris se joindra à vous, ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats. Départ dans une heure.

Les gardes furent vite neutralisés. Ils n'étaient que trois. Ils avançaient prudemment dans la direction que leur avait donnée Miranda.

Le palais leur apparut, joyau de marbre blanc au milieu de la palmeraie. Sam avait pris la tête du groupe, ils avançaient à découvert avec une extrême prudence. Teal'c se méfiait de Miranda et restait très près d'elle surveillant le moindre de ses gestes. Près de l'entrée une très jeune esclave les attendait.

Sam s'accroupit devant elle,

-Bonjour je suis Sam, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Myriam, mais faites vite, elle va le tuer.

Dans la grande salle du trône régnait une fraîcheur agréable. Sur toutes les tables il y avait de magnifiques vases de roses pourpres, incongrues dans un tel lieu. Le vent léger qui venait du désert soufflait les tentures de soies blanches. L'air embaumait le parfum des fleurs, des odeurs lourdes de jasmin stagnaient. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les voilures laissant une tache claire dans son sillage.

Tout respirait la paix en cette fin d'après midi. Le silence même était trompeur. Elle était là dans toute sa beauté majestueuse, ses longs cheveux l'enveloppaient d'un voile noir léger et arachnéen. Elle était couverte de bijoux dont l'or jetait des reflets blonds sur sa peau.

Tout respirait la paix en cette fin d'après midi, pourtant le spectacle n'était que pure cruauté. Il était au milieu de toutes les esclaves obligées de regarder cette mise à mort. Elle n'avait pas son arme de poing, mais un poignard, arme qu'elle n'utilisait jamais, mais sa force n'étant pas revenue, elle n'avait pas le choix. Sa main était nue et c'est la première chose que vit Sam. Ce n'est qu'une demi-seconde plus tard qu'elle vit le colonel, il était à genoux et attaché, elle lui tailladait la peau de sa lame. Elle hurla :

-Lâche –le, mais Kali fut plus prompte et elle avait déjà pointé le poignard sur la gorge de O'Neill en le tenant serré contre elle. C'était un baroud d'honneur, elle le savait mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Tout s'immobilisa.

-Tu me tues, je le tue, je veux l'emmener avec moi dans la mort.

Teal'c avait déjà fait le tour et la menaçait de sa lance.

-Lâche-le ordonna t-il.

A regret elle laissa O'Neill qui tomba sur le sol. Les soldats lui firent un rempart de leurs corps. Un coup partit, sans doute Miranda, elle tira et kali tomba avec lenteur.

-Vite on rentre dit Sam, le colonel a besoin de soins.

Jessica lui avait déjà enlevé ses liens.

-Colonel ?

-Ça va ! Je vais bien, c'est plus spectaculaire que vraiment douloureux.

-Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour dire ça, c'est plutôt impressionnant !

Jonas regarda Sam :

-Major on ne peut pas les laisser ici toutes seules, dit-il en montrant les esclaves.

-On emmène tout le monde.

-Et elle ? Ajouta le jeune homme en montrant Léna immobile sur le sol, perdant son sang mais toujours vivante.

-Jonas ! C'est Kali !

-Oui, mais c'est aussi Léna !

-Il a raison major, dit Jessica, je suis médecin, je ne peux pas la laisser agoniser, c'est contraire à mes principes. Et je ne suis pas militaire, vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer cela, ajouta –elle, en voyant les sourcils froncés de Sam.

Sam répéta d'un ton las :

-On emmène tout le monde.

L'infirmerie était pleine. Les petites esclaves de Kali étaient en bonne santé, elles étaient simplement terrorisées. Il faudrait rapidement leur trouver une planète d'accueil. Pour le moment elles se reposaient dans une grande pièce mise à leur disposition.

Jonas était resté au pied du lit de Léna. Il lui tenait la main.

Le symbiote était mourant. Kali demanda à voir le colonel.

Il était déjà debout malgré l'avis des médecins, ses blessures avaient été soignées, elles étaient peu profondes.

Il se tenait au pied de son lit, le visage fermé.

-Colonel dit-elle d'une voix faible, je vais mourir.

-Je vois dit-il en la regardant. Dans son regard passait de multiples émotions, de la douleur et de la colère. Elle le vit et répéta :

-Je vais mourir. Mais je peux emmener mon hôte avec moi, si je le veux. Toi seul peux m'en empêcher.

Il eut un geste de colère :

-Je ne te crois pas, c'est ton ultime piège.

-Et si ! Regarde !

Au même moment un bip se mit à sonner

-On la perd dit Janet. Sur le monitoring le tracé des deux électrocardiogrammes faiblissait.

-Elle fibrille, on charge à deux cents.

Le cœur repartit.

O'Neill ne réfléchit pas longtemps :

-Laissez-moi seul avec elle, tout le monde dehors, et débranchez ces foutues caméras cria –t il à Janet. Faites vite. Et personne derrière la vitre !

Tout le personnel quitta la chambre.

Il était seul avec Kali.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Tu feras ce que je te demanderai ?

-Tu n'es plus en état de demander quoique ce soit dit –il furieux. Cependant ma réponse est oui, si c'est dans mes possibilités.

-Je voudrais d'abord que tu me répondes franchement. A un moment donné durant ta première captivité tu m'as aimé n'est ce pas ?

-D'une certaine façon oui, comme on peut en arriver à aimer son bourreau.

-Merci de ton honnêteté. Je vais te quitter maintenant colonel, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai tout perdu. Tu m'as fait perdre mes moyens. Mais tu m'as fait connaître de grandes joies aussi. J'ai connu l'amour. Tu me crois ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai aimé ?

-Non.

-Tant pis, embrasse-moi maintenant, je veux mourir dans tes bras, comme la première fois.

-Comment être sûr que tu laisseras vivre Léna ?

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, tu n'as que ma parole. Il faudra t'en contenter.

Sa voix faiblissait, elle était mourante. Alors il fit ce qu'elle voulait. Cela lui demandait un gros effort, mais pour sauver la vie de l'hôte il était prêt à un ultime sacrifice.

Il la prit dans ses bras et comme il l'embrassait il la sentit qui faiblissait. Elle revivait son autre mort et lui murmura les mêmes mots :

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle tint sa promesse, et laissa la vie sauve à Léna.

Il en avait assez vu et supporté, la journée avait été très longue pour lui. Il ne désirait qu'une chose se retirer dans ses quartiers, seul.

Les missions reprirent au bout de quelques semaines, les blessures apparentes étaient cicatrisées. Miranda était retournée sur sa planète. Myriam était partie, on lui avait trouvé une famille à Colorado Springs. Avant de s'en aller, elle était venue embrasser le colonel.

-Je pourrais te revoir ? Lui dit-elle.

-Bien sûr ma puce, viens quand tu veux.

-Merci Jack.

-C'est moi qui te dois beaucoup petite Myriam, tu as beaucoup adouci ma captivité.

Sam assistait de loin à cette scène de l'enfant dans les bras de O'Neill. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi son cœur se serra. Il y avait entre eux un passé d'où elle était exclue.

Quand il rentra dans ses quartiers ce soir là, elle l'attendait, assise sur son lit.

-Carolina ! Encore une autre visite ! Je suis gâté ! Tu vas partir pour de bon maintenant je suppose ?

-Oh je crois que je vais rester encore quelque temps, tu fais beaucoup de bêtises en ce moment ! Il faut bien que je te surveille ! Tu as repensé à ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Sam ?

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'elle aborde ce sujet là avec lui, d'autant plus que maintenant qu'elle était passée sur un autre plan elle ne se privait pas de lui dire son fait.

Il ne voulait pas en parler.

-Carolina, Je voulais te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Je n'ai rien fait, ce sont tes amis. Je vais te quitter maintenant. Je te laisse réfléchir, il faudra bien qu'un jour tu te décides.

Elle le laissa sur cette dernière phrase sibylline, et disparut à ses yeux.

Le lendemain il alla jusqu'au labo de Sam, la porte était fermée. Il resta un moment, hésitant, puis il frappa. Il entra comme à son habitude avant qu'elle ne réponde. Elle était plongée sur son réacteur, l'image était si familière qu'il sourit, c'était un peu comme un signe que rien ne changeait finalement à la base.

-Oh, c'est vous mon colonel, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

-J'ai pourtant frappé, Sam.

Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était si rare qu'elle sentit que peut-être quelque chose d'important allait se passer.

Elle attendit qu'il parle. Elle le faisait languir le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde.

-En fait je voulais vous remercier, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. J'étais dans un sale pétrin…

Elle ne disait toujours rien, mais il y avait au fond de son regard bleu quelque chose qui pétillait.

Il sourit :

-Je ne suis pas très doué pour les remerciements Carter.

-Je trouve que vous les faites très bien, mon colonel.

Il se rapprocha, très près, beaucoup trop près. Elle était appuyée à la table du labo et ne pouvait pas reculer.

Il eut ce geste inattendu, il passa un doigt léger sur son visage, suivit le contour de ses lèvres, et il ne lâchait pas ses yeux.

-Mon col…

-Plus tard, Sam, plus tard.

Il avait pris son visage entre ses deux mains et avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

FIN

40


End file.
